Red devil blue flames
by NeutralAngel
Summary: He pinned her hands above her head with his strong arms, and leaned into her body. So close he was to her body she could feel his body heat coming from him. His lips brushed her cheek, and he whispered into her ear. “Let me in. Give me permission...
1. Chapter 1

**_Summary: He pinned her hands above her head with his strong arms, and leaned into her body. So close he was to her body she could feel his body heat coming from him. His lips brushed her cheek, and he whispered into her ear. "Let me in. Give me permission to invade your sanctuary, drive you to insanity, and draw out your sweet moans. Let me show you what lust is." His lips where down her neck. "By the end of the night you will know what my burning passion is." He started to kiss her neck hotly, and stripped off his shirt now. Yes this is what she wanted, but couldn't have. "Don't…don't do this you'll only regret it." She said those words as if they were poison. He could tell that she wanted this too even if she denied it._**

Deal to be made

_It's been four years since that day. Kai's still looking for Ace, for his revenge. It seems Kai is determined to hunt down Ace. What Ace did saved many lives, but killed her as well. We are all happy that he saved us, but at the same time it crushed Kais heart, and spirit. Poor Kai I still don't think of him as an elder brother. I guess it comes from the fact that the only boy I ever really talked to was Ace. Well where ever you are Ace I hope Kai never finds you, for your sake, unless you can reason with him, which is impossible right now, then again you do have a way with words to reason with others. Still Kai wants to kill you Ace; I just hope he can remember that you had saved his life more than once._

"Kai when will you stop looking for him? Why don't we go look for mom them?" He simply sighs and turns to her.

"You're right I'll never catch the bastard for what he did, but you're right we should go find mom them. It's been too long, and I want to know how they look like."

Amy smiles in triumph as she trots along behind her older brother. They enter a limo and head in an unknown direction. Well Amy didn't know, Kai did.

"So where are we going Kai?" She looks over to her brother for an answer. He decided to not answer her question. Instead he sat looking out the window. _Why is he so mean now? _As if Kai had read her mind he grabbed her hand.

"Do really not know the answer to that question?" He grip was starting to hurt her hand.

"Ouch Kai let go. You're hurting me." He did let go, but that one incident left a very bad impression on Amy. Kai didn't care about that though; right now all he wanted to do was kill Ace. Why you may ask. Well the way Ace "saved" Kedah was by slashing her throat open, and letting the blood soak into his cloak while he watched her bleed to death.

Flashback

Two figures stood in the hallway. One pinned against the wall, while the other held him there. "We could've saved her!"

"Listen to me Kai! She would have died a worse death in Dark Dranzer's body! I wouldn't even wish that on you. No one deserves to die like that, no one!"

The two stood there in silence for a moment, then Tala comes and pulls Kai gently away from Ace. "Kai you should go look after Amy, she is after all your baby sister." Those words were so near and tender to Ace's heart that he turned and punched the wall, leaving an indentation of his gloved fist there. Tala and Kai both saw this. Neither of them went after Ace. He needed to be alone for a while. Or so they thought.

End

"Kai? Hello! Are you even listening to me anymore?!"

Amy sighs loudly and sinks into the soft cushiony seats. She dozed off and next thing you knew she was at Tala's place. "Hey Kai why are we here?" Then it hit her, he was leaving her with his friend. "No way Kai! I'm not going to stay here! I'd rather die!" He shrugged and that only made her anger with him. So when they reached the damn place Amy was thrown over Kai's shoulders, and taken to Tala's house. The house was massive looking. And when Tala came strutting out the front door it was just to show others up. Of course Kai and Tala were never in the same league. Kai put her down on her feet and she just sat there pouting. Tala was closer and when he got to them the first thing he did was rub Amy's head. "Hey!"

He turns his head sideways and smirks at her. "You just look so cute when you're pouting." Kai was laughing ish at his friend's flirtation with his younger sister.He cleared out his throat then.

"Tala remembered what we talked about?" Tala nods his head and they head off inside the house.

Amy

Amy followed reluctantly and found the house to be very beautiful. Paintings were hung here and there, tapestries, and toys? It seemed Tala still liked to play with toys. They were in a glass case like as is they were trophies. She realized then that they were trophies. She shuddered at the thought. "That's just sick Tala." She had wondered off from the two, so now she was lost. "Crap, crap, crap. Where did I turn?" She wondered up and down the halls trying to figure out where she was supposed to turn.

Tala

Kai's hands slapped the table. "Why can't you agree to this?!"

Tala was calm and collected while his friend was about to blow up. With a sigh Tala gave his reasons. "One you want me to baby sit, two you need her around more than I do, and three because she's a girl. Do you not hear the rumors of your friend sleeping with every slut around the world?" Now he was losing his temper.

Kai started to laugh at this. "Yes I have heard of this, but I'm your friend so to tell me such lies is to ask for death. Do you really think I would believe such lies?" He was touched by his friends loyalty, but if only Kai knew. Tala decided on something else then.

"Well it's time to eat!"

Kai looked puzzled. "What? It's only ten."

Tala smiles. "Yup it's time to eat then."

And so he marched off to the kitchen. His friend followed a bit confused. "Where's Amy?" Tala stopped walking now.

"Oh boy this is going to take a while." He just sighs. Leave it up to Amy to keep them entertained. He sent for some servants to go find her before twelve. They all left and two minutes before twelve they all came back without Amy. This made Tala mad.

"Where the heck could she have gone?!" Kai was laughing again now. He wipes around at his friend. "What's so funny Kai? She's **your** sister." He just kept laughing for a while, then stopped and, put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well it seems it's time for me to go. All this was fated I guess, but even if it wasn't I would've still left her here for you to look after. Remember don't tease her Tala."

Tala let out a sigh and sat down on a chair. His servants saw to it that Kai left the house easily. A servant went up to Tala and started to rubs his shoulders, and worked her way down. He liked it when he was rubbed, but right now the only thing he needed was to know that Amy was still here, and safe. She rubbed lower, next to his thigh, tempting him for more than just a rub down. He got up and left the room making the girl feel rejected. He poked his head in at her. "If you want to play with me, follow me." She jumped to her feet and followed like an obedient dog.

He laid on the bed watching her crawl to him on the bed. Yeah he was hard, but not for her. He was thinking of someone else. She reached out and touched his stomach. "Tala can I..." He didn't answer her, just lay there. Now he was burning to get inside her. He got up fast enough to knock her down. He didn't care if this hurt her all he wanted was a way to relieve some of this stress. Every girl he has bedded was never enough satisfactory for him. He thrusted into her over and over letting her cry out in pleasure. Now as he laid next to her he was tired, but unsatisfied. What was it that he needed? No one could ever make him happy for long. It's like he's a magnet and every girl he wants just hands it over to him. No fight, no nothing. Guess all he wanted was someone who takes control of him. No one did that to him, they were all just too eager to have him in them. Yeah he was always up for some sex, but it was never good enough for him. He stayed next to the girl for a moment longer, and then left to go clear his head out.

The forest was like his home away from home. That's why he came to live out in the middle of nowhere. He took a few deep breaths. A twig snapped behind him. He turned to see those wolves again, but this time they didn't tie him up to a tree. "You guys have to always do that?" A guy with leather pants steps up to him.

"Yeah it's just how we are. It's not our fault you guys can't hear for crap."

Tala didn't mind being insulted by them, though it did bug him at times. "Why are you guys here now?" They all shrugged at this. "Kiba why are you guys here?" There was no threat in Tala's voice, but none of the wolves took it all too well.

"We're here because Ace sent us out. If we wanted to stalk you we would've never shown our selves." Simple as that they explained why they were here and who had sent them. None of this bothered Tala.

"Ace's still looking after her huh? Guess I would too if my sister cherished something like that. But I don't have a sister so it doesn't matter to me." He turned and they left, simple arrangement for all of them, except Tala who had to fight his urges into tricking her for his own needs. Tala lets out an expatriated breath." This is going to be a long year."

Yo people if I have something that's wrong or too weird or if it doesn't make sense to you then notify me. Don't leave me hanging here/there/where ever it is that this place is. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Sweet temptation

Tala ran through the house searching for something that he lost. Amy starts down the stairs and stops going down the steps when she see's Tala and screams. "I'm blind! I've been blinded by Tala's naked butt!" She was now a good shade of red, and for her it was very noticeable due to the fact that she was so pale. "Ah get some cloths on Tala!" Her hands now covered her face while she tried to yell at him. He let out a sigh of relief then. His hands lightly brushed the top of her head. What's even stranger is that he didn't say anything to her. She stood on the steps with her face covered for a moment longer to make sure she was in the clear of HIS butt. Suddenly a scream came down the stairs. Amy jumped at the noise. "What the?!" She ran towards the noise, but found the door locked. She shoved it once, then twice, and kicked it open. Her foot went numb after that. "AHHHHHHHHH! This place is insane!" She ran away from the room as fast as she could now. _I didn't need to see that! Anything, but that! Ewwww! Kai why have you forsaken me?! _

Tala

Tala opens his draw, and sticks his hand into the dresser to see if he had any left. When it came back empty handed he cursed. "Crap!" He ran out the door hoping no one would see. But unfortunately for him Amy came down the stairs before he could get back to his room. He was so temped to stay there and let her see all of it, but truth be told he wouldn't of done that anyways. He walks up to her, but decides better not remove her hand. With a sigh he leaves her and goes back to what he was doing or who he was doing earlier. Yeah that only made it worse when the girl screamed from pleasure. Amy busted the door open and ran away with an extremely red face. Tala saw her expression and knew right then. _She's a virgin. That's not good news for me._ He knew that it was really bad news for her because now a lot more of his attention would be going to her. He left the girl in a daze and decided to shower. He hated how he smelled after having his fun. He smelled like the girl he just did.

The shower turns on as he steps in. He let the water run over his body. Flashes of Amy came to his mind. _What do I have to do?! Go to therapy! This day is going to be shitty. **Come on Tala you know she wants you.** Shut up, I'm not listening! _The voice left, but Tala could tell he wasn't going to be able to resist her long. So he sent out Sara to be her "buddy" or some one who told her everything bad about him. Things that would make her hate him forever, things that would keep her away from him. Yes it hurt him to do such a thing, but he knew that if so much as laid a hand on her butt Kai would kill him, friend or foe. The way that he saw it he was the only loser in this situation. (Sigh) "Guess it's for the best…well for her anyways. I should find something productive to do, but I won't." Truth be told there was nothing to do so Tala got bored a lot. The only reason he wasn't obese (Is that how you spell it?) was because he was so active in bed. He didn't mind that fact, but still he needed to do something, anything besides sex. Yes Tala was getting sick of it. He's done almost every girl in the house. Some were not to his taste and knew their reactions already. Lots of them had the same reactions. None of them thought that it would bother Tala, considering he was the sex god and all. _So bored. Need to find a hobby._ (Ring ring) He went in to pick up the phone.

Phone conversation_Tala _**Tammy _Rebecca_**

_Hello, Tala speaking._

**Hey Tala where's Amy? I want to talk to her about something. Actually it's Rebecca who wants to talk to her, so go get her.**

_She's not here, or rather I don't know where she is. I saw her this morning, but then she ran and that's it. _

Obviously Tala couldn't tell them of what happened this morning. It would all be to embarrassing for him at least. He didn't know If Amy would tell them or not, though he had his doubts.

_**Amy's not with you? Well where did she go? I wanted to ask her a question. It's quiet personal…to me any ways.**_

**So Tala, do you have an idea of where she went?**

_No, nor do I have to know where she is. She's not my property or my problem. I'll call you IF I see her, which is very unlikely to happen._

After they talk about a few more things Tala hangs up the phone leaving the two to talk to one another. (Sigh) "Where DID she go? Usually I would've seen or heard her by now.

Amy

She stands in the forest listening to the winter songs of birds. She loved the snow, and fuzzy animals. Amy took in a deep breathe of cold fresh air. (Sigh)

"I really should get back to the house now, but I'm not going to." She takes in another breath of cold air and starts to run through the labyrinth of trees. She started to laugh at the shear enjoyment of feeling the cold air threw her hair. It all came to an abrupt stop when she heard someone coming. Quickly she ran to hide from the new comer. The figure had slight curves, but none that would identify them as male or female. She watched as the figure came closer to her hiding spot. _Patience Amy patience. Just wait for them to come closer, wait._ Now the stranger was almost in front of her spot.

"Amy?" The voice was calm, but scared. "Are you okay? Amy I swear if Tala did anything to you he'd be dead." She knew who it was now.

As she came out of her hiding spot she could hear a sigh of relief come from him. "Ace I'm fine and no Tala would never get that far with me. I'm barely legal."

He starts to laugh at her. "True very true. I really do wonder what he would say if he found out you were only 16 today." She flushed a shade and turned to leave.

"Hey Ace if you're here. Where's Kai?" He just starts to laugh at her question.

"Oh I wish I could tell you Amy, but to be frank I have no clue as in to where he would be. If he was trying to find me he should've just stayed with you." It didn't bother her that Ace was insulting Kai. She knew that Ace would come to find her eventually, but Kai would've never believed her if she told him to stay.

Prior to everyone's thoughts she never really formed a bond with Kai. Four years traveling together and yet they still knew nothing of each other. "Ace will you come back with me? I have a feeling Tala needs to be reminded to behave…with the other women." He nods his head and they head off towards the house.

Tala

He was now pacing in the house. No one bothered him unless they knew where Amy had gone off to, which no one knew. He hated losing control. He found girls quiet easy to handle, well most of them any ways. _The only problem is Amy! No one can control her! I have even less resistance now that she's living with me! _True to that statement. If there was distance between the two of them he could pre-occupy himself, but unfortunately Kai had dumped her off here. "Curses. I can't keep this up." Desperate for help he phoned over some friends. Maybe they could help keep him distracted from thoughts of having Amy with him.

A few hours later music was playing and the servants were busting their asses off. Amy of course wasn't there, but Ace was. She said for him to wait for the best surprise ever. So he was going to wait. Somehow he already knew what she was going to plan. _Amy better not be doing what I'm thinking of. This will only end in heartbreak for her. I don't want to see that at all. _A sudden urge to go and drag her out of the house was tempting his mind.

Amy

"Yes! I'm such a genius! This will be the best prank ever!" She sneaks down the stairs and bumps into Robert and Mystel. She quickly stands up and hides the glue behind her back. Then she smiled sweetly at Mystel and tried to leave before they asked any questions. _Run you dumb ass feet! Run for your life. I mean our lives!_ But her feet stayed glued to where she was. Robert took a step closer to her.

"Amy what do you have there? Better yet what are you planning?" The only other person who scared her as much as Ace did was Robert. _It's like he's looking into my soul! He's so scary! _She began to shiver at the thought. "scary guy." Even mumbling under her breath Robert still heard it.

"Yeah I know I'm scary, but that doesn't excuse you from not answering my question." Amy gingerly revealed the glue from behind her back. Robert didn't know what to think. Mystel got her idea though and started to laugh like no tomorrow.

"Amy do you seriously think that will work? If I make a bet with you, who do you think would win?" Of course this was to bait her for further humiliation. She didn't answer just turned a shade of pink.

"Well I was hoping neither of you guys would stop me. I mean Tala deserves to get picked on ever now and then right?" Robert had a hand on his chin. He was looking down while Mystel was looking up. Neither of them answered her so she just left with the glue. "That was weird, even for them. Especially Robert." True very true things were going to become crazier for her after this night.

After the party and Tala's humiliation he started to plan an evil revenge for her to be humiliated. Too bad they never worked. Amy always found out one way or another.

Flashback

**Tala **_Amy_

He pushes his way into her room and sits down on a chair as soon as he can find one. When he does he glares at her and she glares at him.

"**Why the hell did you put glue on my chair?!" **She just starts to giggle at his anger.

"_How are you so sure that I did the deed? Maybe someone else did it." _He was pissed and she could tell. _"Aww come on Tala, it was only some fun. It's just a joke you know. It was something to do to past the time with. And you need to get picked on every now and then too."_ If he was angry now Amy couldn't tell. He had composed his mask over him, but he knew the longer he stayed the more tempted he was. When he didn't respond to Amy she sat down on the bed facing him. They were looking eye to eye. Shivers went up Tala's body so he turned to look at something else.

"**Will you quite staring at me? It freaks me out."**

"_You don't seem to mind it when other people stare at you, so why can't I stare at you wolfy?"_ A blush crawled up his face. No one ever called him that before. It was a cute name…for a pet.

"**I'm not your pet Amy, so don't call me that." **He still wasn't looking into her glittering blue eyes. Suddenly he felt her warm hand on his cheek. She turned his face to meet hers only an inch from his.

"_You know you should look at the person you're talking to or else I might not hear you."_ Tala froze there. She was so close. Her lips were there all he had to do was lean in and no one would hear her screams. **Damn!** He knew she'd probably hit him and then Kai would some how magically find out and come kick his ass. Lust was winning this battle. He couldn't sit any more, well not that close to her anyways. He got up and started to pace the room. Amy just sat on the bed and watched him think this over. She tips her head to one side to see if Tala would notice what she was doing. Soon she got bored and started to make funny faces behind his back.

Soon she got bored of that too and lay down on her bed to stretch. As she was doing this Tala had stopped pacing and left the room. Curious she went after him. He turned to his room and Amy left it at that.

"_Nothing for me there."_ So wrong she was.

End

Tala

"Crap. This isn't good." True he was hard like hell and none of the other girls wanted to play. He couldn't just go rape them or could he? No he couldn't but he couldn't have Amy either. He didn't even know if she was legal! _This is really bad. Ultima bad! I can't keep her around too long. **Come on Tala you know she'll never tell. She'll be too happy to tell others. She'll think you're hers only. **Shut up you damn hormones! I can do this. **Or you could do her.** Shut up!_ He knew the voice was wrong, but part of him wanted to make her cry out his name in pleasure. He wanted to make her beg for more. Heck all he wanted was a virgin to fuck. Too long had it been since he slept with a virgin. Not a good thing that Amy was a virgin. Wait maybe she wasn't! Yes that could be it! But wait why did she run earlier then? Now that Tala had something on his mind he no longer thought about what he could do to her instead he thought of what could be done about her. Next thing you knew he was walking down to her room to make her an offer.

"Evil hormones!" As he went to her door he noticed there was no one else here. "Where the heck is everybody?" He shrugged his shoulders then. He had a serious problem to deal with right now. _If Amy doesn't call my bluff, I'll be home free!_ Tala just barged into the room and found Amy curled up on her bed sleeping. _She's so cute like that._ He went over to see if she really was a sleep. She never moved when he got there, but then something hit the floor and her eyes opened half way, then closed. Tala let out a breathe of relief as he walked away from her. As he walked closer to the door he was curious about something. Something he shouldn't try, but he did anyways. Tala turned back around and placed a soft kiss on her lips that earned him a little smile from sleeping beauty. He was tempted to wake her up and see what else she would let him do, but he ran out the door after doing that.


	3. Chapter 3

TAP

Amy stretches out on her bed with a big yawn. "Oh man I'm still sleepy." But she gets out of bed anyways. (A/N What a loser. Lol) Her foot touches the carpet and she feels a shock. (Crack!) "Ouch! Pain I don't like pain." Her foot touches the ground lightly to see if there would be any more shocks and there weren't. It's been a few weeks since her birthday, but she still felt like a kid.

Maybe she was shrinking. "That would suck. Then I'd have to think of places to hide. Actually that sounds fun about right now." She walks to the bathroom and showers and does her things. When she got out she went down to eat. No one was a wake so she went off into the kitchen to cook breakfast. To her surprise Tala was there looking like he'd just got out of a nightmare. (Question mark.) Amy was confused, usually Tala would still be a sleep, but why was he a wake so early today? She felt adventurous and curious so she asked him what happened.

(Poke) "Pst. Pst, Tala what's wrong?" Her voice was very loud so he had no choice, but to answer her. When he spoke his tone was sad, depressed even. A doom and gloom cloud floated over his head.

"It's my mother…" He didn't finish the sentence because Sara came charging through and took Amy a way from him. Sara looked really pissed off at her.

"What the hell where you doing with Tala in the kitchen?! Do you know he could've raped you right then and there?!" Amy sighs at this. Did she not see his sad eyes! They where puffy from crying! Tala never cried before. Well as far as she knew.

"Sara chill out. Tala just had a doom and gloom cloud over his head. I just wanted to know who died, geez." Sara looks at her friend and decided she should tell her.

"You see Amy, Tala didn't have the best life ever. When he was a kid his mother went into a coma." As her friend talked about how bad Tala was, Amy knew the truth already.

Flashback

A boy is born to a happy mothers relief. They all said he would die, but he didn't. The doctors brought him over to his mother. She loved him instantly and took the utmost care for him even though she had servants to take care of him. Joy as days went by she saw her boy grow. He had beautiful red hair and striking blue eyes. Everything was perfect, until HE came along. That man with his evil sneer of a smile took her baby a way from her. He actually pried the baby out of her hands. So cruel was the world. Tears came down her face as she saw him take her boy to some place where she would never see him again. Fear, anger, hatred, they all coursed through her body now. The adrenaline rush was good. She got up and ran after him. One swift kick and he was down. She saw her baby in his arms and grabbed him. Talas mother ran for not her life, but his. She knew where to go, and who to ask for help. The only problem was would they help her. Tears ran down her face as she ran through the woods. Finally after all her running she saw their house. She ran up to the door and knocked on it as hard as she could.

"Anna please open the door!" In a soft whisper she told Tala he would be fine in a few moments. She listened for them to come and held her breath hopping they would come faster. At the end when they did come she was gone. Only little Tala was left there at the door. No note, no mark, no name.

It was still raining outside when they heard the scream. It was one of horror and pain. They now knew where Talas mother had gone. The couple loved and educated Tala along with their son. Anna was pregnant again. Soon Tala's paradise was crushed as men raided the house one day. Tala grabbed the younger boys hand and dragged him out of the house to hide.

"Stay here Kai, I'll be right back." Tala then left the child by himself in the bush. He ran up the stairs and tried to find his foster parents, but they were nowhere to be found. A gun went off outside. Fear ran through him. "Kai!" He ran as fast as he could to reach his little brother, but too late, a man was standing over Kais body. Tala saw him and ran at the guy not caring if he got shot of not. To his surprise Kai started to move. With that momentary hesitation the man punched Talas small stomach and knocked him out.

Too bad Tala didn't realize just then that that was the same man who killed his mother. When he woke up Kai was next to him. His face was stained with tears. Tala felt ashamed now. He had let his family down, all of them. It was too late now to escape, but he could still make a deal with the crazy man who kidnapped them.

End flashback

"So you see I only know part of it. IF you want to ask Tala for the rest, go ahead and be my guest." (A/N not very accurate is she?) Amy just nods her head at the lies she heard. It seems that she already knew more than others. It was the beginning of her past and the end to his. Sudden doom and gloom! Now she had a sad cloud too. Sara saw her friends face a tried to cheer her up with pudding.

"Come on Amy! Don't be all doom and gloom on me now. I mean look at Tala now! He's got the looks, money, and a bunch of horny girls following him where ever he goes! You can't be all gloomy now!" Sara hung her head and sat next to the new doom and gloom cloud she had created.

Tala

_It was strange of her to ask. I thought she would be the last person to notice something wrong. Maybe she knows more then the others, well she should know more then the others. This is sort of insane to a point. I don't understand her yet she knows when to comfort me. Very strange even for her. I should just tell her, I know she's just going to bother me later any ways better tell her now then huh?** Yes go to her. Corner her. Be manly!** What the heck was that? _He starts to laugh at himself and his insane thoughts. "I'm going crazy. That's just great to know." He laughs some more before a knock comes from the door. He clears his throat and tells them to come in. It was MingMing. She seemed very sad and depressed. _Ah this is weird. Why is she here? _Completely lost Tala turns to the window and asks her a bunch of random things.

"So a why are you here? I thought this would be the last place to find you." He was still looking at the window, but could hear her sniffling. "What happened?" He was concerned as into why she came here. He turned to face her now. "MingMing?" She was now in front of him and crying into her hands.

"I...I don't know where else to go. Brooklyn says that I'm only trash and that he's done using me, so I could leave him alone now. I...I can't believe he would say such a thing to me. No one else knows Tala. It's just when I stayed with him he tortured me so much." She leaned in closer to him now. "He... he never released me. I need some relief Tala, please." Tala was shocked and some how relieved that she had come for this. No he wasn't aroused by it at all. He was backed up against the desk and trapped there. She was biting her bottom lip, making it puff out when she let go of it.

"Tala please, release me, here and now." She straddled him and started to grind against him. This made him lose focus for a second. Anger rose in him. He pulled MingMing off and left the study room, slamming the door behind him.

_This is ridiculous! An outrage! What the hell does she think she's doing?! **You could use her to your advantage. **What? **She said she needed relief and to be released. I don't see how it could hurt to tease her. I mean come on you could get it on with her and get rid of some hormones at the same time. **True, very true. I could use her as a mistress. No one would say anything about this._

Amy

She stands outside in the snow talking to herself. "I wonder if I ask Tala would he tell me? It would help me think of how my parents look like. That would be nice of him." Amy starts to hum and closes her eyes. _This song is so nice, but where did it come from? My mother?_ By chance Sara was passing and sat down to listen to the song. When Amy finished Sara started to clap her hands.

"That was soo pretty! I didn't know you liked to sing!" Amy was making a face now.

"I don't sing, I hum there's a difference." She walks past her friend and heads into the house.

_"Is she okay?" _

_**"Yeah she's fine."**_

_"Just keep watch of her. We have to make sure she finds out before Tala." _When they said his name it was like thorns cutting them. They tried to never say his name, but when push comes to shove they had to say it.

**_"Remember we must keep her safe at all costs."_**


	4. Chapter 4

Mistake

Amy was lost in thought of hers and Talas past. "It's just so weird. Who would have ever thought he had such a crappy life. I mean I know Tala's messed up, but that explains a lot of things to me. Still he could try to at least hide it from others." She wanders down the hollow hallway talking to herself for some time before she sees Marla, that made her wince. The last person she would want to ever see is Marla. She was older than everybody else and too sweet acting towards the others. Marla creeps Amy out and she has no clue why. No one knew anything about her too; all they knew was that she had been with Tala since he was 10.

Flashback

She walks down the hall ways and over hears some idol chiter chatter. She hoped that they would give her some new news about the outside world. There was two of them there one had blond hair the other had shiny blue hair. She only saw them from behind, but everybody had different hair colors. Tala tried to never have the same colored hair girls in the house. She had to strain to hear what they were talking about.

"Maybe she's a creepier?" said the blond. Her friend was silent and didn't talk for a moment or two. She shook her head furiously to the sides.

"No I don't think so. She seems kinda sad to me. Anyways IF she was one Tala would probably enjoy a little rough play. The point is is that there's more to Marla being here then being a creepier. She just seems…I don't know…distant, needy, I can't really describe it right now. When I find the right words I'll tell you then."

Her friend waved a hand in front of her. "Hello, earth to Amy! Marla was like 25 years old! If going after a 10 year old isn't creepy to you then I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Amy started to laugh. "Ah man Sara you have such a quick judgment on people. Have you ever talked to her about this?" There was some anger in her voice. She didn't try to hide it from Sara. Marla was shocked as to hear this, but relieved that the one with blue hair was trying to defend her. It was so kind of her.

"Still it hurts me to hear and watch the one thing I treasure most fade." She was whispering to herself making sure no one would ever hear. If her precious was to stay safe, it was better to play dumb then. Maybe the blue is what will help her save her treasure. She quickly went back the way she came and looked over her treasure for the rest of the day.

End flashback

Yeah Amy was partly mad, but fine now. Marla was looking at her weirdly then left her there by herself. She felt justified to follow the older woman. Amy turned right and then left and then went backwards. She had no clue where Marla had gone. "Oh darn and I was soo looking forward to stalking her for the rest of the day." A soft cry came from somewhere. Amy stopped to hear where it came from. Down the hall she went, and then she stopped again to hear where the crying had come from. It had faded like it was never there. Amy had turned cold now. _What if...no way. That would be soo gross, but I wouldn't put it past him. Still it could be possible. Which is worse? Tala getting her pregnant or her forcing herself on him. _Amy shudders at the thoughts. Chills ran down her arm. "Soo gross. Why am I so disgusting? Stupid hormones." She starts to leave the hallway when she heard the crying again. It was softer as if being muffled by something. _No. No way that anyone would do that._ Panic and adrenaline ran through her body. Amy ran as fast as she could towards the cries.

Out of breath and out of energy Amy stands in front of the door where the crying had come from. It was conveniently located at the top of a tower._ Why the heck is there a tower here out of all the places. Why have I never noticed it before? You'd think something this big would be hard to miss, but I still missed it. Am I going blind or something? _She was tired of running through random rooms this had to be the place. Next thing she heard was gurgling noises. Who ever was up there was doing something.

She went up the stairs and cautiously opened the door. You know she didn't want to walk in on Tala again. It could give him the wrong ideas, which she knew was all too possible for him. It opened and there sat Marla with a little baby on her lap. He had blond hair and blue eyes. The only difference was the eye color. His was a sky blue while hers was a sapphire color. Amy's breath was caught in her throat. She didn't know what to say. _He's soo cute! This seriously can't be Tala's kid. He's way too cute to be related to him at all._ The baby walked over to her and pulled on her sleeve. Instinctively Amy bent down to his eye level and made a funny face. He laughed and she smiled at him.

"Marla where did you get this cute little kid?" While Amy said that she hugged the boy. He hugged her back and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Oh wait, what's his name? A cute little kid like this has to have a name." Amy looked up at Marla and saw tears coming down her face. This didn't look well to Amy. She stood up and carried the baby over to Marla. She sat next to her on the bed. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to sound noisy. Oh I got it I won't tell anybody about him." Marla looked up at her then. She started to sniffle and the tears came out even more. "Ah I'm sorry if I offended you or something. I'm sooo sorry. I should go then huh?" She started to leave, but then the baby boy grabbed her leg and held on for dear life. "Please let me go. Please...baby." Tears were starting to form in her eyes now too. Try as she might they came out anyways. Amy didn't know why she was even crying. The baby boy started to cry too.

Marla got up and took him off the ground. "I'm so happy." That was all she said before Amy left to go get the baby some food, but not before Marla told her the babies name.

"John, what a cute kid. Can't believe Tala doesn't even know that the kid lives here. Oh well. He's soo cute!"

Tala walks down the hall and sees Amy… what?! Skipping down the hallway!? Where the heck was he?! He was utterly confused now. What the heck was going on today? Deciding it would be better for him he went to go get a drink of water. As he went down the stairs a knock came from the doors. Tala walks over hoping it wasn't who he thought it would be. He opens the door and there stood in front of him was Ace. He let out his breathe and put a hand on his face to cover it up somewhat.

"Thank god it's only you Ace. I thought he had come. I had no chance of getting Marla to safety. She won't come out of her room. I was so scarred just then." Ace turns his head to one side.

"So **who** were you expecting?" Tala chose not to answer at first, but he knew Ace would be a better help then his whole staff.

"Boris. I was expecting Boris to come here and take his wife out of here. My deal with him is over, but if he finds out Amy's here he'll try to hurt her, so I'm going to need you to help me out." Ace just nods his head up and down in acknowledgement.

"I'll help with Marla, but Amy you'll have to deal with her yourself. Time to get over your fears. Go with it for once." Awkward silence crept in. "Yeah I can only carry so many people against their will. I'm sure Marla doesn't want to leave her treasure here either." With that Ace left a baffled Tala behind.

Not long after Boris did come to his house, but by then Ace had Marla safely hidden. She screamed so loud when he took her out of the house. Tala felt extremely bad for having to do this to her, but it was for her own good. He pretended to not know whom he was talking about. Every time Boris came Marla had to leave. He didn't understand why she never wanted to leave. She was fine with leave up to 3 years ago. Why the sudden change of heart?

"Tala, I suppose you don't know the where Kai is do you? I also suspect you don't know where his younger sister is either do you?" The man with purple hair had leaned in so close to Tala he could see the whites of his eyes.

"No I have not seen them. Kai did visit a few months ago though. He stayed for a moment to deliver a threat then left. His sister was no where to be seen." Tala had gotten really good at lying to Boris. All you had to do was keep your emotions from showing through your eyes. Yeah it bothered Tala a bit that he could lie with his eyes now. He thought it better to never love anyone. Well he did have a thing, but it would never happen for him. Never in a million years.

Boris now moved away from him looking past him now at the stuffed animals in the glass case.

"You still kept those stupid trinkets? I'm surprised at you Tala. One so cold hearted still clings to the remains of his mother." He punches the case open and takes a toy out and throws it into the fire. Tala's face showed no expression, but his heart hurt. That was from his mother.

His birth mother, and it was all he could remember her by. Her scent was fading from the thing, but if he tried hard enough he could almost smell her. Yes he missed his mother badly. He had so many questions for her to answer. But he knew none of them would ever be answered.

A gasp was heard out side of the door. _Crap! This isn't good. Who the hell was that?!_ Tala's attention never left Boris after that. He knew Boris would run through the house or interrogate everybody to find out whom it was. This was really bad news. He didn't know if Amy had hid or not, but Boris was going out the door in search of the culprit.

Sara ran down the halls. If Boris found out that she was here he would DO things to her. Forget _things_ he would **do** her. That idea scarred the crap out of her. Tala had warned everybody to stay where they were. Hidden, and away from Boris. In a way he was like a guard to a castle. Always watching for the enemy and when they did come he would warn everybody to hide and wait for him to return. She was scarred that one day he wouldn't return. Hell she loved the dude, but he couldn't know about her feelings. It would be that much harder on him to keep her safe.

He would worry about her. Well right now she just needed to get away from Boris. She knew Tala couldn't blow his cover just for her, so if Boris did try anything on her he couldn't ever save her. With this idea Sara ran into the woods. Boris would have a way harder time finding her there or so she thought. Bad idea for her.

The moon was full and out. Boris saw a girl run for the woods. Blond hair was shining from the moonlight. "Ah Tala looks like the culprit is going into the woods. Care to join me on the hunt?" It really wasn't a question it was an order. If Tala refused Boris would be suspicious of him. This house was a safe haven from Boris. They chased the person down, Tala of course being faster was way ahead of the old guy. He caught her.

"Sara you have to get out of here. Get out of here and never come back." She pretended to struggle and hit Tala. He let her go before Boris got any closer. Tala pretended to get knocked down to the ground and got up slowly. When he looked after Sara her shiny her was only a twinkle like a star. She was a dear friend to him, and he knew how she felt for him. That made it all the more crucial for her to get the hell out of there.

Boris came bounding up the hill and saw Tala taking the girl, then she beat him and got away. He frowned at this.

"Tala you used to be so much stronger. What happened?" Tala could hear the anger in his voice. He chose to play dumb like always.

"I…I didn't see her attack coming. You know they're girls. I didn't expect her to hit that hard." _By next week our first deal will be over._ He took a hand to his jaw acting like it hurt really bad. They headed for the house then.

"Oh well guess I'll just have to find a different girl for the job." He grinned at Tala. "You know Tala your mother was beautiful, but stupid she was." Tala's temper was not going to last very long. He tried to reserve himself before he completely lost it.

She saw him come and go, then decided to head straight to the tower. "John I hope you're okay. Oh please be okay." Yeah Amy had just met the kid, but she loved him already. As she went up the stairs she saw Tala. He looked like a wreck.

"What the heck happened to him?" Just as she reached the top Marla came out of the door.

"Amy have you seen John anywhere?" Panic was creeping into Amy's heart.

"No I don't know where he is. But we have to find him now. Where do you think he would be?" She paced up and down the stairs. They had another problem too. Tala had no clue about the kid if he found out now…well it wouldn't be good for sure.

Amy crept down the stairs making sure to look around every corner for Tala. Fifteen minutes of doing this and yet John was nowhere to be found.

"Crap where could this kid be?" She turned the corner and slammed her face into Tala's chest. She fell backwards on her butt.

"Uh hey Tala…what are you doing out here…in the hallway. Okay bye!' She rushed to get a way, but too late he had her shirt in his fist. "I didn't do it I swear! Okay maybe I did, but it wasn't my idea!" She noticed he wasn't pulling her back to him. "Tala?" Amy slowly looks back and sees no one there. Frizzle. "Where did he go?" Amy turned back and her face hit his chest again. This time he held her to him. She could feel her heating up.

"Amy…I need to talk to you." His voice was quite and hot against her ear. Question mark?

"Why can't we talk out here…in the hallway?"

Tala smiled and pushed her against the wall. He pinned her hands above her head with his strong arms, and leaned into her body. So close he was to her body she could feel his body heat coming from him. His lips brushed her cheek, and he whispered into her ear.

"Let me in. Give me permission to invade your sanctuary, drive you to insanity, and draw out your sweet moans. Let me show you what lust is." His lips where down her neck.

"By the end of the night you will know what my burning passion is." He started to kiss her neck hotly, and stripped off his shirt now. Yes this is what she wanted at the moment, but couldn't have.

"Don't…don't do this you'll only regret it." She said those words as if they were poison. He could tell that she wanted this too even if she denied it.

Tala pushed her legs apart and started to grind hard against her, making her turn her head to the side. Pleasure was what he wanted right now. He wanted her soo bad, her soft virgin hips against his, those sweet lips begging for more. The thought was soo good to him. He shouldn't refuse it, so much he could do to her right here and now. He pushed away from her and picked up his shirt. Amy was left there feeling like she would never be warm again.

"Damn him. He made… he made me want. I wanted him so bad just then. What's wrong with me?!" Tala had indeed crossed a line, one which he would regret more then his deals he had made with his mothers killer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Has nothing to do with TA Okay. People who read and want some action you will get some action, but after it gets sad. Ummm sorry it's a repost. I had spring break and no internet and no file so I uploaded this one ahead of time so I could work on it at the library, but I only got to go once. So yeah hope you guys like this one.**

Screwed

Tala walked off around the corner and felt cold. Of course putting his shirt back on would help. He doesn't bother to put it on though. _I shouldn't have done that. That was probably the worst idea I've ever had. Dumbass! I feel so stupid. Damn hormones! No wait damn Boris! Him and his perverted ways.** You know you liked it.** Shut up. **Oh you see she's what you want. Weather to do her or not is your choice…and hers in a way. **… Leave me alone right now.** Fine I will, but just wait for me when you're in bed.**_ With the little voice gone Tala had other things to think about. "Sara…Who's going to stop me now?"

Yeah she felt cold. Yeah she was pissed, but John needed to be found first. Amy walked down the not so friendly looking hallway. She was full of emotions. Most of which is want. "That turd, idiot, ass hole, dumbass, sex god! Why did he do that?! Why the hell would he do that to ME?! He has other whores to do." Yeah she was way beyond pissed off now. Not just for the fact that he made her want him there and then, but because he was sleeping with other girls. Jealousy was showing its ugly face now. Amy clenched her fists and whispered to herself.

"He's not mine. I can't have him. He was only rubbing it in." **_More like grinding it in._** Her face started to get hot. "That was uncalled for. Stupid hormones." (A/N wow she thinks just like Tala. Blame the hormones!) A soft noise came from a room near by. Amy had no clue what it was, then there was muffled crying. (sweat drop)

"I found John…in a way." As she walked down the hallway she saw Marla in front of the door. Marla turned her head towards Amy and looked scared. "That's never good to see on some ones face. What's wrong Marla?" She told her how she had found John, but he was in Tala's room.

"Oh wow that's just great news to hear." There was so much sarcasm in her voice just then. But an idea hit her. "You know what? That turd for brains is going to get a lecture from me anyways, so here's the plan." She looks both ways down the hallway to see if anyone was coming.

"Okay, here it is. I go in and distract him and you go get John. If that plan fails we will just have to tell Tala about the kid. Got it?" Marla nods her head in agreement. Amy opens the door to Tala's room and peeks in. (Still cautious about walking in on him.) She looks for John and doesn't find him. The shower was running so Tala must've been taking one. So she went into the room and searched through his things. The closet started to cry. Feeling dumb she walks over there and opens the door to see John there with a red face. Amy picks him up and sooths him. As she went to the door the bathroom door opens. (Frizzle)

She runs for the door and tells Marla to take John just as he passed out the door Tala came out of the bathroom. _CRAP! It's okay just a minor set back. Hell I can still yell at him. Yes! I win both ways!_ With her renewed anger Amy stomped off to meet him.

Tala heard noises outside his door so with out thinking he went to see who it was. There was occasional silence, but then he heard someone crying. "That's never good to hear." He went out the door and saw Amy enter the room. She looked mad. _She has every right to be too. **Come on she came here for a booty call. You know you want her. Please just this once.**_ He actually had to stop and think about this. His mind was made up now; she had to leave a sap.

"Amy I know what I did earlier was wrong, but can we talk about this tomorrow? I need sleep." That just seemed to make her even madder.

"Tomorrow is too late Tala! I don't want to stay here anymore. There's no point in staying here! I was looking for Sara earlier, but she's disappeared, so I decided to come here looking for her." This was news to Tala. From the way that she was looking it had to be some one small. Sara was taller than Amy. Why would she be looking down instead?

"Uh well as you can see I need to get dressed and you need to leave now, so bye." He pushed her out the door as gently as possible, but she refused to go without a fight. "Amy please get out NOW!" He was running out of restraints. Heck he wanted her now. The earlier attack was just foreplay to him. No doubt she was pissed about that and now he was trying to force her out of his room.

"No I'm not going until you apologize to me for what you did to me." She was pouting that was so cute to Tala. He never saw her do it very often, but when she did it meant she wasn't going to leave. Tala was getting angry too, but at himself for his answer.

"Why? You liked it just as much as me." Tala closed the gap between the two of them. He put on a smirk just to piss her off even more and it worked way better than he thought because in the next moment her fist was at his face. BAM! Yeah he had expected her to slap him, but not punch him. This time it really hurt his face. He stepped back two steps holding his bleeding lip.

"You...you arrogant ass hole! Do you know how it felt to me? It felt good I wanted more, but I don't want **you** to be the giver. **I don't want it to be you!**" She pointed a finger at Tala while she did this. This shocked Tala. She HAD wanted the same thing just then, but now she wants him to take it back. (Eh bad choice.) Tala clenched his fists together hoping the pain would give him a reason to get out of the room, but that failed and it all came spilling out of him.

"If you want it from someone else go find him. Stop complaining to me. It's not my fault you were there at that moment. This is why MingMing is here. Sara was your guard, but she messed up so she's gone now. I've tried all that I can to keep you from me, but if you voluntarily come to my room..." By now he had backed her up against the wall. He'd used his shear size to make her back up. She was scared, Tala could see it in her eyes. He had scared her enough maybe she would leave him alone now.

Amy took a deep breath before she carried on. It was a bad choice for her. One that would only make her want more and ache for more.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to back down you're wrong! I'm not leaving until you apologize to me! Not until you see what you have done! If you're not going to apologize, then I'm not leaving!" With that said she stomped her foot down. Before she knew what to do Tala's bloody lips were over hers, searching. So desperate, hungry, needy. She parted her lips for him. His tongue entered, touching everywhere, tasting her. He stopped kissing her and trailed his hot breath down her neck.

"Amy...tell me when to stop. ...and I'll stop." Amy's body was turned to slush. Her brain was working...sort of. Tala pushed her against the wall and undid her pants button.

"Tala we shouldn't." Her voice was husky and full of need. Reason wouldn't stop Tala now. Now he knew she wanted this. He pulled her pants down and Amy took it off. Tala stepped back from her and pulled her shirt off her. She didn't even know when she raised her hands for him. He stopped after that and took her to his bed. He started to kiss her lips again, but this time he went deeper. Her arms wrapped around his neck to get a better angle. Amy started to feel the motion below then. She gasped at the entry. Tala stopped kissing her took her bra off.

"You're so wet Amy." He sucked on her breast instead. It wasn't gentle either. He sucked on it hard, and bit it gently. She moaned in response. Tala withdrew his finger and started to grind against her. It wasn't as effective with the towel on, so he took it off. Her body went crazy. Amy wrapped her legs around his waist making him groan. Yes this is what he wanted. What he had wanted for so long.

"Tala please." She was cut short by her own moan. "Oh Tala please don't stop please oh!" He couldn't handle it he had to have her now. She was pleading, begging, giving permission for him to take her. He wanted to so badly, but as his mind was coming to a conclusion a knock came at the door. More like a bang. The moment was lost as Amy scrabbled to get her clothing. Tala got out of his bed and found the towel. The banging came again.

"Hold on I'm coming." Tala didn't even get to the door before it opened to show Kai standing there. All the color left Tala. _Shit!_ He put on a smile and greeted his friend. Slam! Tala was shocked by this.

"What the heck Kai! I haven't done anything!" His friend glared at him just then.

"Shut up Tala. If I hadn't come you wouldn't of done anything, but my sister." He walks over to Amy and drags her out of the room. "We're leaving Tala and don't you ever come near us again." Kai took Amy out of the house. She didn't refuse, but she seemed sad to have left the house now.

"What the hell were you thinking Amy?! Do you even know how old he is?! I'm mean he's older than me!" Amy was staring out into space now. Yeah she knew how old he was (19) and no she wasn't just sad because Tala lost his chance, but she left Marla and John without saying good bye. This is what made her even more sad. She was sulking now.

"Amy did you hear me? Hello earth to Amy?" Try as he might he'd lost her attention to depression. Kai only thought it was because of Tala. He'd found their parents and soon after got a warning from Ace that Tala's restraints were going to last. True to his word Kai got there a fraction of a second before Tala had his chance. _Amy,do you really love him or is it just lust? You're too young to know these things. You don't have a clue on how it feels. I think you only got trapped because Tala was your first for everything. If only I was there I could've stopped his advances._

Ponder as he might Kai never did figure out that Tala had refused her in the first place because he knew this would happen. Amy decided to answer Kai now, but he was out in his own thoughts. The ride to their house was a very quiet one.

When they arrived there, Ace was waiting at the door. "So Amy, have fun?" It wasn't something she wanted to tell Ace she was too ashamed to. Ace greeted Kai, but only got a grunt from him.

Marla walked into the room and saw Tala laying on the bed. She walked up him slowly. She was desperate for answers, but not enough to get them from Tala.

"Sir I have a request to ask of you. May I go and see Miss Hit.." Tala cut her off then.

"No you can't. Kai wants us to stay away from her, so that's what we'll do." Marla wasn't pleased to hear this. Maybe she should just tell him about John. Maybe it was time to give up this chase of sanity. She was losing hope for John and fast. Marla was so happy to see Amy, but now that Kai has her and Tala won't let her go what will she do now?

"Tala...Are you listening?" No he wasn't he was thinking of a way to regain his friends trust again. It had taken almost his whole teenage years just to get Kai to distrust others words against his words. Never again did he think he would see Amy, well not anytime soon. If Kai had found their parents, then he would soon be summoned to them.

"Tala Valkov! Are you even listening to me?!" He had totaly forgotten that Marla was talking to him. He smiles sheepishly at her and turns his head to one side.

"Sorry, got lost in me thoughts."

"Well if you're not going to answer me then I'll just go then." Tala had no clue where she was going to go, but he let her. He was feeling a bit down anyways so if he let her go and bring back some news maybe he would feel better or worse. Which ever way he would be in a some what better position.

Marla got in the car quickly and told the driver to go to Kai's house. He didn't question her at all and drove off. With the house behind Marla she was happy in a way. John was right next to her too. He was sound a sleep. She had decided then that she would go stay with Amy. It only made sense to her. Before long Marla dozed off, but not before she saw a shadow run past the window. For some reason she just couldn't stay awake. Her eye lids droped and she was sound asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Engagement

Tala was right. After Amy and Kai had gone home about an hour or so later he got a call from their mother. She had invited him to eat dinner with them. He didn't feel like telling her about their little fiasco earlier, so he had no choice, but to accept her invite. He got dressed in a suit that was old and not itchy like new ones. Tala liked this suit a lot, it was very comfortable. After the shirt was put on he went to the bathroom to put on something for the occasion. He reached in and the bottle fell to the floor, shattering on impact, and getting all over him.

"Well so much for that." With a sigh Tala picked up the shards and threw them out. He made sure not to get his hands cut on the glass. After all he was going to have to talk to Amy and explain himself to the two of them. Kai would defiantly be mad at him for keeping it a secret from them. Sluggishly he got the rest of his cloths down and ready for the dinner.

"Ah man I really don't want to go." Tala at that instant sounded like a child not wanting to go see his aunt who pinches his cheeks. There were good reasons for going, but none at the moment as into why he shouldn't go. Dread came into play as his he drove down to Kai their house. _What will they say? How will they act? What am I to do? This can only lead to misfortune for the future._ With a sigh Tala entered the house. It was enormous on the outside, but not very welcoming. The inside had no pictures and was very plain, but Tala got the sense that Amy would change it soon.

He entered the dinning room only to find Anna there. She looked pleased that he came; of course she knew there was a chance of him not coming. Tala walked over to her and bowed. She was like a mother to him, but not quiet a mother. As he got back into the proper posture she hugged him. It was so comforting, but that usually meant something bad would happen that affected him. Last time she did hug him was when she'd asked him to go under cover. It wasn't hard to read her emotions; she was so different from Amy, almost the exact opposite of her.

After she hugged him, he went to sit down. Tala counted the chairs and saw they were to have a guest. It wasn't easy to get an invite unless you did something for the family. Who ever it was must have really good references to be able to come here tonight. A pang of envy hit Tala. He'd worked so hard to earn his spot, but what did this person do to get here so fast? _Maybe they got into Amy's pants. No way would she just go and sleep with some guy she met. Or it could be Kai's girlfriend. Or it could just be an old friend of theirs._ Tala had been hired as a spy and body guard, not someone who kept track of every little thing they did or didn't' do. That would include friends as well. No he was just supposed to sit and wait for them to cry for help.

--

Amy sat on her bed disappointed in the fact that she had to wear a dress. Yeah she doesn't favor dresses for many tomboy reasons. Its just she's not really a tomboy, but not girly enough to wear dresses.

"I hate wearing dresses. They always rip so easily." She really found no point in wearing them. (A/N I don't either. I'm not against them, but….) Next a maid came in and put a corset on her. The little maid pulled and pulled until Amy thought she was going to die. _Can't breathe…going to faint._ The maid seeing this loosened it a bit so she could breathe a little better. After that the dress was put on and laced in the back. It was very old styled and beautiful on her, but she just brushed it off due to the pain. Amy stood in the room and tried to walk a bit before heading out; she tripped and landed on her bed.

Out of nowhere Ace was pulling her up to her feet. She blushed considering Ace was a guy. The dress was supposed to show a little cleavage, but Amy's breasts were a little too big, so it showed more than needed. _I would die if Tala was here to see this. He'd probably…No! Dirty thought! Get out of here!_ Her face grew hotter as her mind went to work on what Tala would do to her. She shivered at the thought of him in her. Amy didn't know how it would feel like, but she knew it would be good. She realized then that Ace was still next to her. Ah there was no end to her blushing.

Ace stopped her from walking and held her chin in his hand. He was so close to her. If it weren't for his big cloak Amy could see his face and figure, but Ace always kept it on no matter what. Strange that he never took it off. She wished now that she could see his eyes, but he'd never as much as put his hood down once. Amy took a step closer to him and he let go of her chin. Breaking the atmosphere she had created. He walked past her, but looked at her as he left. Amy's voice was gone she wanted him to be the one. Not Tala, no never him, please not him. She wanted Ace, which was weird by her standards because she had grown up with him as her guide. When he left her there she felt a longing for him to come back. Sadness ensued after her thoughts of being with him. Maybe she loved him because he was so close to Kedah or maybe she just wanted some one familiar with her. That question would be answered soon enough.

She walked down the stairs only to be greeted by Brooklyn. Amy didn't hate the dude, but you couldn't say she liked him either. Nearly killing Kai was enough of a reason to hate him, but she just couldn't. His attitude was so carefree; it made her feel comfortable o be by him. She smiled at him and got a whistle from him. A blush started to creep on to her face. He climbed half way up and took her hand in his. They were warm and welcoming to her. He gentle pulled her along down the stairs.

"Well aren't we lucky I'm the only one here to see you. The first person actually." Amy felt she needed to correct him, but she didn't. The rest of the walk was silent yet uneasy as if Brooklyn didn't want to be here at all. They walked in the dinning room arms linked together. He led her to her seat and pulled out her chair for her. She sat down graciously and quickly. Brooklyn sat down right next to her. Amy could feel his body heat radiating off of him. Then she saw him, Tala was here and gawking at her. There was no sing of Ace anywhere. Too bad she would've liked to look for his comfort at the moment. Kai was suppressing a laugh, which could be heard any ways.

By now Tala had stopped gawking at her and started giving Kai evil glares. Considering what had happened earlier this was a way better atmosphere. She let out a small sigh then. Was it even worth to go out and drag Ace back here? Right now she just needed someone familiar to be with her.

--

Dinner was over and Anna had an announcement to make. She tapped on her glass and listened to it ring. Of course everyone was already silent so there really was no point to doing that. Anna looked over to her daughter and smiled warmly at her.

"Amy I wanted to tell everyone the great news." They all listened with anxiety and waited for her to finish. No one moved an inch, except Brooklyn who of course was looking down at his bowl of ice cream. It was melting and he wanted to eat it before all of it turned to mushy liquid.

"Oh I'm so happy today! Amy is getting engaged to a dear friend of ours. He has been loyal to us all these years and we are in his debt forever. He brought us back our son and daughter. I thought that I would never see you two again I was so dreadfully depressed. It was like the sun didn't even exist to me! Well any ways Amy is top be engaged to…" Just then the door bell rang and she was cut off. A look of humor came over her face then. _Ah silly I won't blow your cover, but you must not leave until tomorrow._ Anna rose quickly out of her seat and started to laugh while going to the door.

"Don't worry you three. I'll be back in a jiffy!" The room was silent and Tala seemed antsy to Amy. It was like he couldn't sit still in his chair. He just kept on wiggling a little, but it was annoying her.

"Tala what the heck is biting your ass so badly that you have to keep doing that?" Her face was of pure innocence.

"Well if you want to know just come over here. It would seem that you decided to glue my pants to the chair…again." Amy was trying not to laugh. She did any ways. She pointed a finger at him and laughed her head off. Brooklyn and Kai soon followed. The look of frustration on his face was enough to make anyone laugh. Tala was blushing, but not from the embarrassment, but from the fact that he could see right down Amy's dress. He could feel himself hardening at the sight. Good thing they all assumed that he was embarrassed and blushing from that.

Anna came back into the room as they settled back down to hear the rest of the announcements. She took a deep breath before she began.

"Well I left off at who was to be engaged to my daughter right?" They all nodded their head, tired from laughing at Tala.

"Um yes the two of you may not like it at first, but you shall learn how to love one another. This person is none other than Brooklyn because of his bravery Kai was able to get some sense back in himself. I'm so proud of you Brook!" They all sat there dumb founded. Amy most of all felt a ping of disappointment. For reasons beyond her she wanted it to be Ace or Tala. Obviously it wouldn't work out that way.


	7. Chapter 7

Taste

Amy they and the others sat there silently for a moment. _Is she kidding me?! I can't get married! Much less engaged I'm barely legal to have even sex! Alright where the heck did she get this idea?!_She was mad at the fact that Tala didn't object to it.

At first it sounded like she was going to get engaged to Tala, but when the heck has Brooklyn ever helped them?! He nearly killed Kai **and**Tala. Maybe her mother wanted her to marry some one who was strong. Yeah that must've been it. She decided to not argue about it. Her mother was probably right for not choosing Tala. He is known to have just slept with women and leave them there in the bed. Plus he had MingMing to pump himself into.

Soon they all finished their ice cream and Brooklyn took Amy to a balcony. He wasn't very happy looking at the moment. So she thought better to not aggravate him more. Instead she had to ask a question that was bugging her this whole time.

"Hey Brooklyn why didn't you tell us you were working for our mother?" He looked at her and smiled. It was strange, but Amy no longer wanted the answer.

"Well because it would've gave off too many hints for Boris. Do you know what he wants? He wants to fuck you senseless. Ace had recruited me before I met Boris. Well actually he had just about got all of the tournament people to help as spies." She was confused. If they were all working for Ace doesn't that mean that... GASP!

"Ace is working for my mother for how long?! When, why, how come no one ever told Kai and me about each other?! We could've found our mom them faster!" Tears began to build in her eyes. They were going to come out, but she had restrained them so that they wouldn't.

"That's not an easy question to answer. If you want to know soooo badly go talk to Tala. He's been around just as long as Ace, maybe even longer. I don't know that for a fact, but I do know that Ace has lost some of his memories and needs them back to complete his mission. Once he completes it he's free to go and never come back."

Amy just stared at him now. Brooklyn had surprised her by telling her all this. Was this all a sick joke? **Did** Ace have a pact and wanted to leave? No, Amy will stop him and keep him around just so that she could yell at him. She loves him like a brother, but maybe more. If he left how would she ever know his true identity? The tears were gone now, only anger was left.

"Excuse me, but I have to go talk to Tala now. Sorry for all the questions." She smiled at him and left to go find Tala.

Tala was amazed at what he had just heard. _So Ace got more than just me to help. Clever man. He's got guts and brains to ask for this favor._ He was confused, but who cares she was in someone else hands now. A flash of her smile and a small sound of her moan came to him. His back went rigid, like as if he had just seen a porn movie.

"Great I'm going insane now too. God I just wanna stick it up in her! What's wrong with me?!" He had know idea that someone was watching him. No it wasn't Amy, or Kai, but Ace. Which could be worse than Kai.

"You know what you want and you can't have it. I arranged their engagement Tala." He jumped at the voice. Tala turns to see the hooded figure Ace.

"It's a bit of a challenge for you and Amy. I want to see how far you two will go once she's with someone else. No I won't be watching, but I'll find out one way or another." Ace left after saying that. _It's all a game to him! He doesn't care about this family, but only himself! I have to tell Amy about this, wait no she would just think I'm lying about it. Ah this is frustrating!_

Tala steps from side to side trying to decide on what to do, then he heard a twig crack. _It's probably Brooklyn coming here to rub it in my face that he got the girl I want._

"Who ever it is you better leave now before I smack you in the face. I just had a really irritating conversation with Ace, so leave."

The person didn't leave him at all, but went and stood behind him. He could feel the heat coming off of them. _Wait heat? It's not that hard to walk to the lake, unless you're wearing something that could get caught on the fallen tree branches then you might have...a...problem. A crap._

He turned to see a tiered looking Amy. She had no cloak, or jacket on for warmth. It was just the dress. _She's so sexy in that dress. I want...to..._ He didn't want to finish the thought cause if he did he was afraid he would actually do it.

Tala kept the heat from his eyes and become the ice king. He showed her no emotions and looked at her with annoyance. If only they were inside he would or could pleasure her. He wanted to so badly, just wanted to feel her body wither under his and listen to her scream his name in pleasure like never before. All he could think of now and days was ways of tricking her into fucking him. Or vice versa.

Amy had stopped gasping for air now. She was staring daggers into him now. What did he do wrong now? In fact he hadn't even talked to her all night, so what could she be mad about? She pointed a figure at him.

"You! How dare you keep such a secret from me! I wanted a family, not just any family I wanted **my** family. You could've given me that you know!" This caught him off guard. How did she find out about what he was doing? It occurred to him then..._Brooklyn!_

"I assure you Amy it was for the best. If I had told you or Kai the whole plan would've collapsed because I was working as a double agent. I had to have no contact with you or Kai. If I did Boris would've found out!" He was huffing out hot air due to anger. _She would never understand why I did it in the first place._

Tala collected himself and looked at her face, her body, and her eyes. Those eyes that were of stone now turned to warmth. Maybe she did understand, maybe she knew already. He couldn't be sure and he didn't want to tell her either. Tala turned from her warmth and looked at the frozen lake.

"I see now. I guess I have no right to be mad at any of you guys after all; all of you guys were looking after Kai and me. Well see ya then." She turned to leave only to taste Talas vanilla lips.

They were hungry and desperate. He didn't beg or ask for permission to enter her mouth he just went in. Touching her, tasting her. It felt so good to Amy. He pressed her against a tree and went deeper into her, stroking her. Amy's hands went behind his neck pressing their bodies closer together. A moan came from Amy. She could feel his hardness pressing against her thigh.

She wanted him in her now. Amy was eager, and wanting to please him. She knew he wanted this too. _Oh this is what I want, he is what I want here and now!_Tala's hands went up her dress and ripped off her panty. Apparently he wanted her just as bad. He stopped kissing her and stepped back from her. Just enough so that she would have to walk over to him to resume their kiss.

Tala smirked at her and held out her panty to her. She walked to him; it wasn't for the panty it was for his kiss. She'd gone insane now. All she wanted was to feel him enter her and drive her to immeasurable pleasure. Her body started to ache with this need.

"I think we'll continue this later at the house unless you can't wait. We can do it right here and now." His voice was full of desire, need and hunger. She wouldn't deny him this chance to satisfy his need, her ache. Amy nearly threw herself at him.

He pushed her against the tree again. Kissing her neck and then unlacing the front of her dress. It was enough to bring out her nipples for him to suck on, at the same time his fingers entered her. She gave a loud moan of pleasure. Amy tried to not to ride his fingers, but she couldn't stop herself. It was so good to her; she couldn't hide it any more. If Tala kept this up she would never make it to his entrance.

"Tala please." Her body was already in the most submissive pose for him. Her face was to the side waiting for more. She was wet beyond belief. Tala wanted to draw out every moan she had and take her even further. He wanted to hear her beg for him, cry out his name.

"Please Tala...oh...oh." His fingers pumped in and out of her making her even weaker with desirable need. "Please Tala...I need you...uh...oh." Her moans along with her plead was enough for Tala. Sure it wasn't screaming, but it was enough. Tala un-did his pants, but he never took down his boxers. He pushed her up on the tree and lifted her dress so that she could straddle his waist.

He moved his waist grinding against her need. Her moans became screams of pleasure. Right now Tala didn't care who saw or heard them; right now he just wanted her to be his. He felt himself coming and could feel Amy was on her second. He didn't know when her first was, but she was going again.

"Oh God! Tala!" Her legs wrapped even tighter around his waist taking in every stroke he gave her. She grabbed his shoulders and dug her fingers into them.

"Amy you have to let go of me or else I'll..."

Too late Amy felt his release. This was so reckless of them, but she urged him on for more. Tala was out of breath. Gasping for air.

Tala pulled himself from her making her body ache for him again. He should've never done this to her, but he just wanted more now. He wanted her in his bed every night if possible. His head had a slight buzz to it. He cornered her against the tree, and leaned into her bubble.

"Tonight, my room. Come if you want, but if you don't come to me I'll come to you." With that he pushed off of the tree and headed towards the house. Amy didn't know weather to let him come or if she should go to him. All she knew was she wanted more.

Anna heard the scream come from the forest and saw Tala walking out of it. She knew this would happen. Tala had fallen for her daughter and couldn't resist having her. Inside a house or outside in the woods.

"Guess he was right again. He has a very keen eye for these things. I wonder why though." She was referring to Ace. It seems that he had planned some of these couples. Maybe he wanted to get answers faster from her. Or maybe he just knew that they would be attracted to each other. She was never sure with Ace on what he thought. It was always iffy with him around. He could change fatal to tickle if he felt like it.

"No wonder I recruited him first out of everyone else. He's the best that there is and no one can convince me other wise."

Anna rang for the maid, and told them to not disturb Amy or Tala and to put them in the west wing of the house.

Amy went to her newly assigned room and sat on the bed for a moment. "Should I go to him?" She waited a moment as if the walls would answer her. Sighing Amy laid down on her bed, planning on sleep. A thought came to mind then.

"What if **I**was in control of it all?" She smirked and left the house for an hour and came back with a small bag. No one asked her what it was. She was just humming and swinging the bag that they thought it was girly stuff. It was girly stuff, but not for her pleasure alone.

Amy waited for twilight to come and sat in her bed waiting for Tala to show up as well. The clock hit twelve and in came Tala. He looked around the room only to find it empty.

"Where the heck did she go?" He felt her caress then. The way she trailed her hand from his shoulders to his thigh was seductive, sexy, and needy. He let out a shudder of pleasure as she grabbed him and aroused him further.

"Take off your shirt Tala." It wasn't a statement it was an order. He was really turned on now. She had taken charge and pushed him on to the bed. Amy lifted his right hand to the bedpost and cuffed him there. She did the same with the left.

"Feel like playing Tala?" All he could do was stare at her. She had on a sexy blue nightgown. It was so short he could almost see her..., and the string was so long that it showed half her breast to him. He gulped at the unexpected twist. Tala could tell the material was silk because he could see her nipples were hard.

She bent down towards him and sat on his groined making him groan. Amy rocked back and forth making him want to grab her and turn the tables on her. But he couldn't because she had cuffed him to the bedposts.

"Amy! Ah god Amy!" She was rough and getting rougher. She then got off and bent over his crotch. Amy undid his pants button, and pulled them off of him. He obliged her by lifting his hips for her to slip them off.

"Ah huh so someone is eager to get it on. Well news for you Tala, I'm in control so get ready to beg for me." He couldn't believe what she was doing next. Amy pulled off his boxers and lowered her head to suck on him. Tala moaned at the pleasure of this. No girl had actually done this without him telling them to. Amy held him down some how and he growled in protest. He was going to go insane if she didn't stop and un-cuff him from the bedpost. She stopped then and straddled him.

Amy was smiling at him now. It held mischief and other things that rocked Tala's world.

"Aww does poor little wolfy want something?" She said it with a pouting face. "Here let me give him a kiss." She laid down and kissed him moving her hips all the same. Tala gave out a groan.

"Ah! Yes wolfy wants all you got and more. Please un-cuff him now!" He tried to reach for her, but the cuff chains were too short. He yanked at them and felt one give a little. Tala decided to keep playing at this until she thought he would do anything. Well right now he would do anything to get in her again. Her tight body, the way her body bowed to his pleasure, and not to mention the un-forgettable satisfying thrusts in her.

He raised his hips up into her; she wavered on top of him. None of the girls that Tala did actually were on top for very long. He liked the sight though.

"If you want to keep playing Amy, you're going to have to un-cuff me for more fun." She grinded against him and made him cry out her name. Amy got up off of him and un-cuffed him from the bed, but she went to the bathroom instead of staying with Tala.

Rejection hit Tala hard. _So I am just her plaything. I guess I shouldn't be talking considering I do this to others as well. _He heard the shower turn on then and thought he should leave her be for the night. He would never forget this night. The taste of her was so good to him. Sure he was the devil, but she would burn him with her blue flames.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N...Okay this chapter may not make sense due to the fact that I had stupidly erased the original file. Ah yea it might not coordinate with the next chapter so please bear with me. o0;

_Tap Tap Tap...Crash!_ Amy jerks awake. Someone had broken her window trying to wake her up. The only bad part is that she was awake, just not out of bed. She groaned as she looked at the shattered glass. A giggle found its way out of her. _This is not even funny. Why am I laughing?! My freaken window is broken! How the heck am I supposed to explain this to mom?! _Even though she knew it wasn't funny she couldn't stop laughing. It was a very stupid thing to laugh about, but considering the circomstances it as better than nothing.

Amy sat up in her bed trying to decide if she wanted to get up or lay back down. Her body ached from laying around and not doing anything, so moving was her only option in the end. As she dressed her mind wondered to that night. The night where Amy had been a very naughty girl with Tala. Yeah it was two years ago, but she still wished that it had turned out different. Maybe if Tala hadn't walked out on her they would be the ones engaged together now rather than her and Brooklyn. Don't get her wrong Brooklyn is cute in his own way, but Amy just doesn't like him like that. She tried to convince herself that she could have those feelings for him, but as it turns out she was too late.

Slowly Amy got out of her room. "It hurts to just walk. Maybe laying in bed all day was a bad idea after all. HE was right again." HE is Ace, her elder foster brother. Her chest ached every time she thought about them. What he had to do to save everyone else. He had made the ultimate desicion one day and lost everything. Ace now was trying to recover some of Kai's lost memories and some of his own. Little did he know that Kai had found a great deal just from his dreams. The only weird part about it is that some of them aren't his or so he thinks. By the time Amy was done thinking about radom things she had reached the dinning room. Their house wasn't hularges, but it was still too big for her taste. To her surprise Kai was there too.

It seems she wasn't the only one sulking ...or maybe she was. Gingerly she said hello to her brother and sat down across from him. There was a half eaten sandwich on the plate in front of him. Just then her stomach decided to tell the whole house just how hungery she was. Amy put her hands over her stomach and laughed nervously at Kai. Her elder brother just stared at her and started to laugh. Great way to start the day huh? Oh well at least he was happy. Come to think of it Kai rarely ever laughed. Now Amy was glad that her stomach did that. Ever so rarely did she get to see her brothersmile and even more rare hear his laughter.

-- Tala's dream

_His lips touch hers and deprives her of air. She gasps for more of his kisses. He pulls away from her sits down on the couch. The woman protests slightly before joining him there. As soon as she sat next to him, he grabbed her and smothered her moans with his lips. It was getting so hot now or was it just him?_

_"Tala..." The way she whisperd his name made shivers go up and down his body. Her lips were oh so sweet to him. Full of innocence, ignorance, and most of all a virgin. He closed in on her, pulling her body harder against his. Needing to be closer. Again she said his name and again his need grew. All he wanted was flesh on flesh, hard to soft and most of all to hear her pleas and moans of pleasure._

_"Tala please..." Quickly he stripped her of all clothing and his as well. Her body was slick and ready for him. She begged him again and again, but for some reason he didn't end their hunger with his thrusts. For some reason he needed her to stay pure, if not innocent. Tala had taught her how to drive people to need her with her soft lips, and make them grovel at her feet for a small amount of her time. Yet there was this nagging thought in his mind that he must not have her, not now, not ever. His mind was telling him to stop, but his body craved the warmth of hers._

_"Amy...we can't. I don't know why, just that we can't be together. Not like this, not in secrate." Her blue hair turned to fire as tears started to come down her face. Soon her body was burning him. Tala jumped away from her as the fire grew to consume her. Despair rose in him. There was nothing he could do to save her and yet there was. His heart started to ache in his chest. It hurt, it hurt like hell to watch this._

_"You said we would be together!" She screamed as she said those words to him. Had he said them to her? No it wasn't true he would never make a promise like that. _

_"You're a liar! You said that you wouldn't go near my daughter!" His head shot up at that comment. Now it wasn't Amy who was burning, but her mother Anna. She walked closer to him and reached for him. Tala backed away from her flaming hand and ran to the door. Door? What door? There was no door, but how had he gotten in then? Franticly he searched for a way out. His eyes scaned the area and there! He saw a window a means of escape. He ran for the window only to get caught by those burning hands. Tala fought to get them off of him, but ever time he touched her hands the fire would only get hotter._

He woke with a jolt. "It was only a dream, just a stupid dream." If it was so stupid why had it occured to him so many times? His nights of sleep have been disturbed for the last week now. All his dreams lead to this nightmare. There was no resolve with it, yet he felt that it could all end well if he just did what he was supposed to do. Which is? Right then his alram clock rang and made him jump. Tala lets out a big sigh once he figures out it was just his clock. "Get a grip Tala, it was just a dream." With that he turns the thing off and gose to shower.

--

_Ring ring ring...ring ring ring...click_ "Hello?"

"What took you so damn long to pick up?"

"Uh..."

"Okay shut up. Listen Amy they found their mom. Isn't that great?!"

"Who the heck is Amy?! By the by who the hell are you?!"

"...Is this Tammy Isaki?"

"No."

"Oh oops. Hehe sorry wrong number."

Click

"Well that was wierd." The guy puts the phone down and goes back to his room to listen to the rest of Toki Hotel.

--

Tala enters a huge building and gets flashed a bunch of times. Good thing he's wearing his sun glasses. Security comes and pushes the crowd of girls out. Employies come groveling at his feet. This was where he worked. Of course coming in once a week is what he's suppossed to do. Belive it or not Tala is their playboy. Ever since he started to work with them, their magizines hasn't ever been on the low side. It would seem Tala had girls **and** boys after him. All he has to do is smirk or some other thing and girls are panting for more.

This year however is going to be different. The company Play had decided to do a whole calender with just him and one other person. Anyone Tala choice of course. He refused to shoot with girls, so there were only boys left. Guess who he picked?! The great Kai Hitwari. Assuming he would even come down to take the pictures of course. Even better is that Mat Cugor is going to take the shots.

He is one of the worlds best photographer. For some reason he thought Tala would refuse him. Maybe because he did twenty times before. The company also did checks on every person before hiring them. It would seem Tala had a very bad lover once. No one knew why he said the color blue was to be band from his sight.

It could've been the color his lover had on when things went down hill. Any ways he said 'If anyone has blue on while I'm around they'll have to pay.' At first the company didn't really take notice, until they hired a girl with blue hair. Tala almost burned a hole into her just by staring at her. After he saw her he went up to the top notch comp man and told him that if they don't listen to him again he will quit. Ever since then they have been on the frists.

"So...Tala where's Kai?" Mat asked gingerly of course. There was no telling about what would set him off.They have a contract for a week and thank the heavens that he was following through with it. Most the time he would just blow off the contracts. Yea that's how valuable he is to the company. So valuable that he can do just about anything he wants to do. Okay so that is a lie. The big chief told him that if he kept skipping out on contracts he would be fired.

With a sigh Tala walks over to the window. Kai they had a deal. If he didn't show up he would have to send a replacement. There was no way Kai would skip out. Already they had taken four hundred slots. It should've been enough for the calender alone, but Mat said they need a change of scenery. New lighting and all that other jazz. Good thing there was only two days left of the shoot.

"I bet you he' s just wasting time. You could probably find him in the dressing room."

"Tala I'm sure Kai knows his way around this place already. Maybe he sent a replacement. I'll go check." Mat leaves with a jog. This left Tala with a lot to think about. Like who is the replacement person. An idea hit him, but he thought it would never happen. He begged that Kai would never do that to him.

"There's no way she can get into the building." He smiled to himself, but not for long. Mat was at the door shouting at the replacement. They were arguing on what she was wearing. The lady said that what he gave her was basicly sting, but Mat didn't care. It was wear or don't come. Tala thought for sure the woman would just leave and never come back. Turns out he's wrong. Five minutes later Mat came back smiling. Obviously this lady had the looks.

"Okay Tala I have a knew sexier idea. Since Kai sent a girl as a replacement things are going to get hotter. Hope you can handle the heat Ice King cause there's a fire coming! Just don't scare away her like the others." Yea the company had set Tala up with ten girls, but he had scared them all away. Tala was majorly pissed off, but he couldn't afford to lose this job. Boris was getting out of hand and Tala needed a back up job. This one was just a really easy one for him.

The woman walks in while Mat and Tala are talking all the hear is a rustle of cloths being taken off. Neither look at her until she draws their attention.

"Hey! Dick head! I would like to not freeze so can we get it over with?" Tala starts to laugh at Mat. He had just been insulted by a newbie. As he turns his mind blanks out trying to make sense of the person. There right in front of him was the girl he so desperately tried to avoid.


	9. Chapter 9

Tease

His face paled as she came closer. Quickly Tala runs to the photograph and yanks him away from her. His heart was beating at about a 100 miles per hour; well that's what he thought. Sweat was coming out of him like crazy. Knowing him the photo man was worried. He knew he had just done something wrong. The infamous Tala was never shy around girls, especially sexy ones like this one.

"Tala, Tala! Are you okay? What the heck is wrong with you?" Tala turned his head from right to left as if he was trapped in a cage. Then he looked the photo man right in the face.

"Remember that girl I told you guys about?" The photographer face paled. This was the girl. He started to shake his head from left to right, while Tala was nodding his head up and down.

"No you can't mean she's… No! Tala we have a deal and you can't break the contract Not now anyways. You can retire after we're done. Please, I'm begging you to stay here just this week." Tala turned towards the girl and went very stiff. She had taken off her robe and was in a sultry two piece bikini. His mind was racing and over pumping with hormones. He had to get some control.

"I can't stay! Don't you remember what I told you and only you, Mat?! Look at me! I'm a mess! Every time she's near me all I want to **do** is her. Don't you get it if you put me in shots with her looking..." He shrugs his shoulder in the direction of Amy. "Like that I'll explode on you. She's like fire. Think about it! Fire melts Ice, that's me!" By then Mat was thinking of hot steamy pictures they could take. Who cares if Tala's denying his needs, but heck time to get paid big! Who knew that Kai's little sister could do this to Tala. It was amazing, well she was, is amazing.

Mat takes an arm and drapes it over Tala's neck forcing him down to the same level as him. "Tala I assure you that things will only get better as you become more comfortable being by her. Think of her as chicken pox. Once you get it you become immune to it. If you take a day of shooting with her you'll be come immune to her." He could see that Tala wasn't convinced, but he went over to the shooting area anyways.

He shook his head at Tala. _The guy just needs time…hopefully._ As the two saw each other Tala showed no emotions. While the girl was forced to go near him. This was going to be a long shoot and an even longer two days.

--Few hours later

Mat was getting impatient as the two wouldn't cooperate with one another. Amy wouldn't go near Tala and vice versa. When Tala had told him about the girl he was after he didn't think that Tala would react this way to her. It was so weird for him to see Tala fall like this. Good thing this was their last shot for the day. If he stayed here any longer with the two of them he might just commit murder. They were both being so childish. Obviously Tala was scared of something Amy had or she was hanging something over his head. Yes that had to be it. It must be blackmailing! She was so blackmailing Tala, so if he did anything to piss her off she would expose him.

That must be why he was so scared of her. Well now he was going to play match maker. Ah well not exactly. Just get Amy wet from the shoots and Tala into her pants. For this Mat thought of all the possible poses the two could do on the shoot. He started to snicker at his own evilness.

"Amy you're going to have the ride of your life." Neither of the two had heard this though. Which was good on Mat's part.

--20 more minutes later

"Tala scoot closer to Amy. That's right now put your hand around her waist and pull her closer to yours. Make it look like you want to kiss her. No no no, you did it all wrong! Closer! If you leave her hanging there the effect will be ruined!" Mat went over to the couple and posed the two of them. Amy's arms were around Tala's neck bring them chest to chest, while Tala's arms encircled Amy's waist forcing them closer to each other. Body against body. Hard to soft. Tala was getting aroused by this and he didn't want Amy to feel it. Well too bad because she felt it anyways.

_Oh my freaken chicken noodle soup! He's getting it up! I can't believe this. Well I can't believe his body, so rough looking and yet it's some what comfy. _Amy mentally slaps herself for that. _No snap out of it girl! He's not into you that way, it's just a normal bodily reaction. Yes that's it, normal body reactions._

_**This is bad. Mat whatever you're planning I'm going to kill you for it. I know this pose wasn't part of the plan. If he doesn't hurry I'm just going to leave and he'll have to figure things out from there.**_

"Mat hurry up! I have to go some where…and soon so pick up your pace!" The photo man looks up and frowns. He was positioning a light to better hit their pose.

"You can't rush me Tala. I need better lighting for that pose." This was getting out of hand and he had only started. If Tala was going to fight back too he'd need help from some one else. Insane, but very fun. Who else knew Tala's schedule better than him? Sure sometimes Tala didn't follow the time, but he always comes. A little tweaking wouldn't hurt. Besides from the bulge in Tala's shorts, he likes being by her. _She has something on him and I'm going to stop her from using it. Tala isn't known as the sex god for no reason. _While Mat was thinking the two of them had separated and sat on opposite sides of the shooting area. _Maybe I should tell Tala about this. He maybe more comfortable with it then. Then again there's the chance he'll kill me on the spot. Oh what to do what to do about those two. Hey I made a rhyme! _

He quickly finishes adjusting the light and walks over to Tala. There was no telling how Tala felt. The guy was a great liar and plus he was the ice king. Lots of things could happen, Mat just couldn't think of all of them. As he approached Tala he became more nervous. Soon he was face to face with Tala. Utter horror shot through him then. Tala had the flames of doom in his eyes. He knew, and he didn't like the idea. Mat was sure he was going to die. Death would be so much more merciful on him right at this moment.

He gulped and went to sit next to Tala trying to act casual as if there were no secretes. His hands started to shake, but he stopped it before Tala noticed. At least that's what he hoped for. If Tala hadn't guessed the right idea now was the time. Mat was ready to tell Tala. Although something nagged at him before he started. Clearing his throat Mat stood and walked behind Tala.

"Tala I have to tell you something before you go all out insane on me." The ice king turned his head towards the photo man. This indicated that he had all of Tala's attention now. Mat was becoming unnerved by the second so he had to do this quick. "I have been experimenting on you and Amy. I wanted to see the reactions the two of you guys got when you are near each other. It seems you're quiet eager to get some where else alright." He held the silence long enough to see Tala turn a little pink. Tala thus turned his head away from him.

"So what if I want her. I can't have her. It's against my contract with her parents. I can't sleep with her until she's 18. There's also the fact that Kai will **kill** me. What will you do then Mat?" When he said these he made it sound so casual like it was common knowledge to everyone. But Mat wasn't fooled. Tala was really into the girl. He didn't just want to sleep with her; he wanted to be with her. If he recalled right from past conversations, Tala basically worshiped the ground this girl walked on. Oh man this was going to be very bad. Now was the best and probably the only time for him to tell Tala about his plan. Once again he cleared out his throat.

"Well now I can tell you part of my awesome plan. Wait before you hear it you must promise to not kill me. After all I do have to finish the shoot." It was a poor joke on his part and he knew Tala wouldn't agree so he went on anyways. "Okay, so my plan is to get Amy to take whatever she has over your head off of you. I can't have you looking so stressed out in a photo." Tala lets out a sigh.

"I already explained this to you Mat. Don't you get it? I. Don't. Want. To. Die." Mat howled out of laughter then. This was so funny to him. The great Ice King was afraid of the Phoenix! Or it could be the fact that he just didn't want Mat bothering him. Hmm….that could be it too. Well he was staying strictly to the shoots, so Tala shouldn't be that worried.

--10 minutes later

Mat was behind the camera and Tala they were posed. He took the shot and looked it over on the digital screen. They looked okay. Both were sexy, but there was no fire in their eyes. Disappointment etched its way into his face. _Well I guess they'll just have to redo the shot._ He deleted it and told them to pose again. Something unexpected happened then.

Amy tripped. Her force was strong enough to knock Tala over causing her landed on top of Tala. Both were shocked and at that moment Mat took the needed picture. Quickly he went over the picture on the camera and was surprised to see Tala's eyes were filled with fire. Amy's was just utter shock, but nonetheless Mat had gotten the job done. This was going to look great in the magazine; maybe a few more shots wouldn't hurt. By now Amy had her face in her hands and Tala was going back to his seat across the studio.

"Wait! Hold On Tala we're not done with this shoot yet. You and Amy have to give me a sizzling scene." Neither of them made a move towards the other. "Come on we I don't have all day." Tensely they came closer. Tala was the most tense out of the two. Amy's mind must still be innocent to his ways. When the two got close enough Tala whispered something into her ear. She turned a cute light shade of pink. "Now time to pucker up." Still neither of them got closer to each other. Mat made a growling sound at them, but nothing happened. "What the heck is wrong with you Tala!? Most the times you just grab the chick and make out with her right on the spot, but with her you won't even go within a ten foot radius." _That should do the trick._ It didn't do squat.

"Work with me people!" Anger was clear in his voice. _This is so frustrating! Neither of them will go near the other!_

"Hold on Mat I don't think we should do this shot. Let me and Amy talk about it first." There was no tremble in his voice when he said this. Mat was over worked by this point, so he left the two in the studio.

"I'll be back in five. Tell me when you're going to cooperate with one another so that I can stop directing and start taking photos." He had added enough anger in his voice to tell Tala that he was pissed.

--Tala and Amy

He turned back to Amy and almost exploded when he saw her. She was laying down on a fake beach and she was looking sexier than ever. Her breasts were fuller than 2 years ago and her body was definitely reaching maturity. He could barley hold himself back from jumping on her. It was like his dick all of a sudden had its own will, the thing basically jumped out at her. But dang this girl was a woman now. She is hot and available to him and only him at the moment. Carefully Tala walked over to her and sat next to her.

"Amy you don't have to do this shot you know. Mat's just being Mat and going on instinct to try and get more pictures. If you ask me he should just try and get all the pictures now." He laughed at his own joke. It didn't make sense, but he wanted to ease the tension. Tala waited for her to respond to his question and thought maybe he had just better forget ever having asked her it. As he got up from the ground she made a little noise. Quickly he jumped to the side thinking he had stepped on her arm or something of the likes. "I'm …sorry?"

It was more of a question than an apology. Amy was laughing by now. She rolled over and kept on laughing at him. He was bent over her laughing form. Not knowing what had just happened Tala bent over her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. That stopped her from laughing at him, but she still giggled. He pressed his lips harder against hers and got a response to his kiss. Her lips were soft and he deepened the kiss. Licking her bottom lip for more. He got surprised when she entered him.

Tala fought back and won. By now the two were breathing hard. Amy's hands were around his neck and his body was pinning hers to the ground. He sifted on top of her and got a small groan from her. She was wet and ready for more, but as things became hotter Mat opened the door. It made enough noise to let them know that he was coming.

Tala looked over at Amy and saw that her lips were swollen and pink. He could see that she had wanted more, but thanks to Mat she wasn't going to get any. She really was like fire. As soon as his lips were over hers he had wanted more. It's just that he didn't know if she wanted more or not. But by now he had an answer. She definitely wanted some action and Tala was more than willing to give it to her.

Amy

Body heat radiated off of him. Tala leaned over her ear and blew a hot breath down her neck. She shivered at the sensation. Amy wanted more and now. Yeah she was hard up for him. No one else turned her on like him. The way he smirks at her and the way he smiles, but isn't really smiling. Lets face it she was lusting after him.

Amy knew they would never be able to have a real relationship, but hey you could still lust after one another. He slides his arms around her waist and whispered in a low hot husky voice. "Tomorrow." Just that one word made her body shiver with pleasure. It was unreal to her, but she just wanted him sooo badly. Okay so she was horny.

Kai had blackmailed her into going in for him. He told her that Tala would be there. Right then she should've said no, but he was probably joking. Or so she thought. Turns out for once he was telling the truth. That night in bed Amy tossed and turned. Her body ached to be filled. Between her legs grew more and more needy with every second. She tried to sleep, but all she could think about was what Tala could do to her. The way he would touch her, taste her, claim her as his. Mold her body for his use only. Shivers ran down her body at the thought. _Stupid, stupid, stupid, this is only making me more stressed out. I can't cave in now! I have to finish Kai's dumb job. How did he blackmail me?_ Finally her mind was off of sex for now, but later it went back to that.

It would seem her body wanted, no demanded that she get laid by Tala. She gave out a groan of frustration. How did he affect her like this? Amy wanted to know the answer. Desperation hit her. Would she go to him tonight? Heck no! It's late and he would think she's weird. Okay weirder. She didn't need that at the moment. Her tummy choose right then to grumble and growl.

"Who knew thinking was so much work?" She laughed softly to herself. The house was empty and she didn't have to be quiet, but she felt it better to not disturb the peace. All in all she walked down to the fridge and made herself a sandwich. Mmmm sandwich. When her stomach stopped making noise she cleaned up and went off to bed.

Tala

He grew more impatient by the second. Tala had wanted to rip the swimsuit off her, but they needed to get ready for the next day. Mat gave up before they could pose for him.

Flashback

"I give up! You two win today." Mat through his arms up in the air as he said it. "But be warned, tomorrow you two will have to follow my every order." He looked at Tala, then Amy. They both nodded their heads. Neither was going to disagree with him. Not today in the least. While Mat was rambling on about things Tala was whispering in her ear.

His breath was hot even to himself. He felt as if he was on fire. All he wanted was to get Mat out of there. Too bad things would work out that way. _If Amy hadn't reacted to me I wouldn't be this determined to be with her. Hasn't she ever learned the concept of resistance? Maybe I'm just being paranoid, but Kai could've been the one to walk in on us. _Yes he was being paranoid, but that didn't stop him from thinking of things that he could mule over at the moment.

Tala simply walked to his car and drove home. Thinking does that to him. It makes him into a zombie. No big deal there right? Wrong. He almost hit three cars on the way home. Still he kept thinking of problems. For him to sleep with Amy he would need the plan this out very carefully. If it went wrong so would other things. For one Boris was still after her and second Kai would kill him. That's a lot to be fearful of right?

Dinner went by with out his notice. He told the employees that they had the next two days off from work. Some were confused at this. Which was a good thing too. Tala had never given anybody work off and all of a sudden there was a mass break? The girls were happy about it while the guys just tried to get Tala to tell them. They knew there was a catch, but just didn't know what it was.

Lots of things could go wrong with this plan, but Tala went ahead with it anyways. What harm could it do to keep them out of here? Well there was the fact that they could walk in on him and spread the word about Amy. He shook his head at that point. This was all too hard at the moment. Maybe in the morning he would be able to think clearer.

End flashback

His alarm clock screeched in his ear. Thus causing him to fall off and hit the hard floor. Why had he set it for night instead of morning? He smiled at the thought of his dream. It quickly disappeared when he felt that his boxers were wet. "Damn I shouldn't be thinking like this. It's wrong and vile and who the heck am I kidding?! I need to feel her come under me. Arg all I want is some peace of mind!" Tala rubbed his head into his pillow then and laid that way for a few seconds. _Damn! I need to feel her body under mine, like yesterday. I want to make her come and most of all I crave for sex. I want to hear her moan, beg and plea for me to enter her. It has been too long. One night shouldn't hurt._

He looked down and could still see that he was hard. "Damn it! Just thinking about her makes me hard! I will have her!" Determined to claim what was never his was a mistake he swore he would never repeat. Well so much for that plan of action. Tala got dressed quickly and rushed to Amy's house. His need for her couldn't wait another two years. The garage door opened too slow for him so he ducked under the door and started his car. By the time the door was fully open Tala was whizzing down the road. With every minute that pasted his body ached and protested.

His more primal instinct pushed him to go after her. The need to feel her body give under him was over whelming.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Might not want kids to read this chapter. Reader disgration: writer will not be held responsiable for whom ever reads this chapter did so out of their own free will. Not responsiable for spawns of erotic images in your mind...maybe.

Mine!

Finally he had reached her house. No one looked like they were a wake. Well no duh. It is the middle of the night. His needy body cried out as if it could be heard. Surprisingly the front door opened. By itself even though he hadn't knocked on the door. That was creepy. He let out a sigh as he walked into the house. There was more lights in the house now and the walls had warmer colors on them, no doubt Amy decorated the place. No offense, but Kai is kind of cold. As if reading his thoughts Amy walked into the hall where he was. For a moment Tala thought he was dead.

There right in front of him was the girl his body wanted so bad. Her hair was tied up and she had on a shirt and sweatpants. All he wanted to do was bury his cock into her soft flesh. Tala wanted to claim her as his and his alone, but there was still the small fact about Brooklyn. Nothing would stop him except his duty. His job to PROTECT her, not screw her. Ah that is kind of late. You know what? This is all Ace's fault. He hadn't told Tala that Amy was Kais younger sister. If he had he wouldn't be here right now. In fact Tala would've showed her a heck of a lot more respect when he had first met her. (a/n Tala first meets her in Promises.) Then there was the fact that the Kai and Amy acted so much like each other, ah it really was all his own fault!

When his mind came around to the reality again Amy was looking at him with curious eyes. She was so close to him, he could feel her warmth. Even fully clothed Tala could see all her curves. A wave of lust hit him head on then. _Restrain! Must restrain myself._ He had managed that, but couldn't stop looking her up and down with hunger. So many times he had seen her partcially nude. So many times he had sucked on her sweet plump breasts. So many times he had felt her need, crave, and beg for him. Tala shudderd with need. If there hadn't been a servent right behind her he would've grabbed her and trusted into her body already. Wait maybe not.

If he was right about anything, it would have to be that Brooklyn hadn't slept with her yet, then again Brooklyn was a fickle guy. There was still that chance that Brooklyn had her alrerady before he left. His mind was still trying to figure out what he would do now, when Amy pushed his head backwards. That was not something he had expected from her. He almost fell over when she had done that. When his eyes refocused he could see she was a little angry. Amy then turned and walked towards the way she had come. He panicked a little then.

"Hey! Wait what did I do?" Amy turned to met his eyes. Talas eyes held confusion and a little anger. What Tala saw in Amys eyes was annoyance. "Why are you annoyed? Tell me Amy." He sounded egare even to himself. She just stared at him and walked closer to him. As she walked closer to him Tala couldn't help but notice the way her hips swayed. All of a sudden the hall was too hot and small. His breathing became ragged and fast. Amy walked closer to him eyes full of concern for him now. As she neared Tala backed away and hit the wall with his back. He turned his head to see what he had hit. When he turned his head back Amy was right in front of him now. She reached a hand out and touched his forehead. It seemed to take an eternity for her to remove her soft small hands from his head.

"Tala are you alright? You're all sweaty and jumpy." A few seconds ticked by before he answered her. His voice was huskiy when he answered her.

"I'm fine Amy. Just thinking too hard." She could feel his eyes burn into her back as she turned to go back to the kitchen. Shaking her head as she entered the kitchen helped clear her head a little. For some reason Amy had a feeling Tala hadn't been thinking, but fantisizing dirty thoughts. Not only did she think that, his body gave her proff of what he was thinking about. Inwardly she laughed. _So that's why he's so jumpy. I think I should play a little game with Tala, just to make it that much harder for him to resit me. Haha I'm sooo evil sometimes._ As the kitchen came into view Amy let her hair down. There was no harm in that gesture. The kitchen light was bright and the counters were a shade of black mixed with red. The fridge was blue which was wierd. She could feel Tala stop at the doorway and look around. Her senses had gone to hyper mode every since she saw Tala in the hallway. Maybe he wasn't the only one with dirty thoughts going through his mind.

"You want anything to eat or drink?" Tala shook his head and sat down next her seat. Amy went over to the fridge and made sure he saw her bend down for a bottle of water. It showed off her ass in every way. Next she walked over to the cupboards and reached for a box of Twinikies. The box was too high for her and she let out a huff only to realize Tala was behind her. _Stupid box! Why are you so high?! _This was not part of her plan. His hands were on her waist now. That also wasn't part of the plan. _Oh maybe he's going to lift me up._ When he pressed into her back side making sure she could feel him. Amy stopped trying to reach the box and tried to turn to face him instead. She turned only to see hunger in his eyes. While she was mezmorized by that Talas hands no longer stayed at her waist, but went down to cup her butt thus pressing her front closer into his body. When he did that she bit her bottom lip and slowly let it slip out from under her teeth. Her gaze never left his.

Amys PJs now seemed too tight for her. Before she knew what was happening Tala smothered her lips with his. All the while spreading her legs apart. Of course Amy helped spread them for him. He pressed himself there, proving even further that he wanted her bad. Tala ground his hips against her while deepening the kiss. Both were breathing harder, hotter. Their kiss broke only to have Tala carry Amy off some where else. Tala pressed her against a wall and lifted her shirt up. His hands found her breasts and taunted them to an aching peak. Slowly his lips left hers and trailed a series of butterfly kisses down towards her stomach and started to move lower slowly, oh ever so slowly. His hands burned her breasts making them feel heavy and soft. Just when Amy thought he was stoping. He skimed his hands down the side of her waist, pushing down her PJ pants and panty. Amy felt the cold and closed her eyes in surrender to his searing touch. Every where he touched became fire. She felt so hot and even hotter when Tala took her into his mouth. Stroking her, playing with her folds, never entering her.

His tounge flicked out at her sensitive nub and made her cry out. A fear struck her then. It felt so good, but what if they were caught?! She is ENGAGED to Brooklyn! What the heck would he think of this?! With regret she pushed Tala way or tried to. He grabbed the sides of her hip and pressed her to the wall and thrust his tounge into her. Amys breath caught in her chest as her knees started to give out. Talas tounge touched her here and there making her weaker by the second. Continuously thrusting into her body with his tounge, every time hitting a new spot until she gave out a moan. Again he hit that same spot.

Her hands grabbed his hair as his tounge went over the same spot. She started to arch. This time there would be no talking, just body language. He could hear her panting , but for some reason she was holding back. It hit him then, they were in a hall way and she isn't supposed to be doing THIS especially with him. Tala stopped and dressed her back up.

"Where can we go for this?" He looked at her and could tell that she was still trying to recover from what he had just done. Without a word she grabbed his hand and took him up a flight of stairs. They turned around a corner and went into a room. By what Tala could see in the dark there was only curtains and a bed with sheets. His body didn't care what the place looked like he just wanted a private place so he could 'teach' Amy a few things. Although it wasn't like she was innocent to his ways. She had gotten this far with him many, many times before. Tala closed the door as he entered and locked it without looking backwards. Some how this room seemed vagely familiar to him. As he walked towards the bed Amy followed watching him as she got closer. Something wasn't right here Tala could feel it. Amy didn't give him time to think it over. She kissed him with hunger, need. Her body pressed into his making him more aware of her body. This was going to be one long night. His hands surged foward and pushed her down to the bed.

She laid on the bed with a grin. Tala hovered over her body challanging her to try and run. Her hands went into his hair and pulled his face closer to hers. This kiss was gentel and unhurried. His lips melted against hers while his hands started to undress her. It was a force of habit. One he wasn't about to break Amy unzipped his jacket only to feel his bare chest. She broke the kiss and looked at him. He had a sheepish smile on his face.

"So sure of yourself were you?" Tala just dipped his head for another kiss. She turned her head just enough to avoid his lips. Amy thought he would stop then, but instead of kissing her lips he started to kiss her neck. There was a little nip here and there on her neck. After his lips left that spot it would feel too cold. Then Tala mumbled something against her neck.

"I wasn't so sure of myself, but egare. I dressed too fast and left with only my jacket and pants. Nothing else." Amy shifted under him and made him groan. "Geez didn't you hear me?" Again Amy moved under him. His voice came out as a whisper now. "Amy." She could feel him pressed harder down on her body. All of a sudden he got off of her and just as suddenly reappeared standing at the edge of the bed. Her breath caught in her throat as she crawled closer to him. He pulled her shirt off of her and gentely pushed her back down on the bed. Before she knew it she was naked and under him. For some reason Tala had clamped her legs shut with his. Tala had an evil look in his eyes when he looked down at Amy. "I'm going to make you cry with pleasure Amy. I'm going to make you mine and mine alone. No one else will be able to satisfy you like me."

He ravished her lips and played with her nipples at the same time. Amy tried to grab his goods, but he just tsked her and pinned her arms up over her while he played some more. Finally he unclamped her legs, but only enough to slip his fingers into her. By now Amy was burning to feel anything there. She arched as he pumped his fingers. The pressure in her was building. It was buidling with each stroke. Amy felt like she would burst if Tala didn't pop her now.

"Tala.. PLEASE!" He shoved himself in then. Amy gasped as he sruged forward breaking her virgin barrirer. There was a little tickle of pain, but it disappeared as he stroked her over and over again. The pressure was building even faster now. Breathing became harder or something because she was pantiong for air. Tala they found a harsh rythem together. He hadn't wanted this to be rough, but damn! Her body was tight and with every stroke and thrust he was going slowly insane. She was just as egare for him. His body surged forward into her even harder. Amy gave out a cry of pleasure.

"Tala...oh...oh there!... Ah!" Her arms wraped around his neck like it was the only solid thing in the world. The only thing Amy wanted to feel was Tala going in and out of her. Tala surged forward again and the pressure in her popped. Eveything turned to white as if she had just been hit, but this felt so much better. The bliss of it all was wonderful. She could feel Tala stiffen on top of her. A thought came to her before she fell a sleep. _Why didn't we use a condom?_


	11. Chapter 11

Broken

Amy rolls over in the warm bed sheets and sighs with content. Her body was sore, but in a good way. Suddenly her eyes shot open. She looked around the room and saw no one else there. Where was Tala? Anger and frustration hit her then. Amy should've never believed him then. She should've thought this out, but the sensations he made her feel were amazing. Maybe that's why she hadn't objected to him when he sheathed himself in her. Why did it have to feel so good?!

She couldn't think right at the moment. Amy got up from her bed and winced a little. _Damn I'm sore!_ Her body protested with the little movement. She looked down at her legs and saw the remains of their last night lust. There was some blood there between her legs, but not much else.

"I should've seen this coming. Man am I stupid!" She was on the verge of tears when she thought better of it and headed for the bathroom. When she entered the bathroom it smelled…divine. Amy looked around the bathroom and saw the scented candles. They were flower shaped and floating in the tub full of warm water. She walks over to it and lifts up a candle. A small smile spreads across her face.

Tala looked at her bare back with hunger. _Damn she's hot! She's so hot she should be illegal! _He bit his lower lip and clenched his fists. Amy was no doubt oblivious to him standing there behind her. He could savor this moment of nudity without her knowing. This was way more fun than trying to avoid her. She is the only one that always sets him on fire. He looked her up and down. Her butt was cute, but he wanted to see her front side. See her expressions as he touched her, caressed her body. He wanted it all. All of her spirit and love, just herself in general, but he knew it would never work between them. Today was going to be their only day together and then after this day was over Tala Valkov is going to disappear. His chest tightened with pain at the thought. Tears stung his eyes as he saw a sightless future. At least there would still be this day with her.

"Amy…" She turns and looks at him. Her lips curved upwards slowly giving Tala a soft smile. A smile he would forever treasure. He walks towards her slowly letting her get a good picture of how much she excited him. Tala could see her blushing and just after she did that she turned back towards the bath tub.

His laugh was husky and sexy. Amy was all too aware of his needs and her growing ones. Not long after she felt his arms around her and before she knew it he had put her down in the warm bath tub. At first she was stiff, then gradually loosened. Once she relaxed in the tub he started to massage her shoulders. Amy leaned her head back as his hands took away all the soreness.

"Mmmmm…that feels good."

"Yeah I know that, but you know what's even better?"

She started to heat up as some vague ideas that came to mind. Tala's hands slide down her body and left a trail of burning need. Amy let out a soft moan as his hands caressed her sex and folds. Her arms went behind her and around Tala's neck.

"Tala." His name came out as a husky whisper. Her back arched as his fingers slipped inside of her. She bit her lower lip to keep from moaning some more, to keep from talking. Amy didn't want this to stop, she was afraid she would say something wrong and then he would stop doing whatever it is he's doing to her, her body, and mind.

He watched her as she struggled to not moan, letting her lower lip slip as she picked up his hands rhythm. Tala knew he couldn't keep watching her. His body craved to be inside of her tight body. Her body fit perfectly with his and that's why he wanted more than he ever dared before. Before he thought it was just lust now he knew it isn't. His thoughts were brought back to the present when Amy let out a small moan. He pushed deeper into her and she only arched her back more, offering him her breasts to feast on. This was one offer he wasn't going to let pass.

Amy saw him bend his head down and sucked on her all too sensitive breast. She let out a gasp of pleasure. It felt so good and then when he started to nibble, bite and sooth the bites, she wanted more.

"Tala..oh..oh..oh." Tala had pushed his finger harder into her body and was getting rougher. The water in the tub was starting to splash over the rim, but neither of them cared at the moment. Amy could feel the pressure building in her, her body needed him now, wanted him now, and craved for him to fill her with himself. She let out a strangled groan as he added another finger and thrusted them into her. Her face was getting wet fro, sweat as she climbed higher and closer to oblivion. As his fingers kept thrusting into her soft, warm, tight body, Tala was trying to relive himself, but to no end. His fingers thrusted again and she shattered. She was screaming, but Tala had covered her mouth with his, swallowing her moans and screams of pleasure.

His body couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed the plug to the tub and pulled it out. Some of the water had gone down the drain taking along with it a pink tint of color; he then plugged it back up. This left some of the water in the tub. Not too much that they would choke on it, but not too little that they wouldn't feel it slide across their bodies.

"Amy." Her name was but a whisper to her ears as Tala slowly slid himself into her tight body. She was slick from her need, and tight because of her release. He let out a moan of pleasure as he slid all of himself into her body. Tala slowly pulled and pushed, in and out of her body. Amy grabbed hold of his shoulders as the pressure in her started to build up again.

"Oh…Tala…Oh...OH…Tala! OH!" His thrusts came faster as she moaned. Right then an idea struck Tala. He slowed down his thrusts as he carefully thought out his plan. Yes this would be a great plan! Tala looked down at her to see her face full of unfulfilled desires. She opened her eyes and looked at him. Just then he thrusted hard and her eyes closed savoring the feel of him in her.

"Don't stop…oh please don't stop." It came out breathless as he slowed down even more. "Please…Tala." She heard him snicker slightly. Amy knew then that he was planning something, but she didn't want this pleasure to end. She would do anything he asked right now, just so that he wouldn't stop. Her eyes opened again as she felt the movement slow even more. He was looking at her, right in the eyes. Amy could see some mischief in there, but it was gone soon enough.

"Here's the deal Amy. I'm going to ask you some questions and if I like the answers to three or more of them, we'll finish this and much more oh sooo much more."

All she could do was nod her head and wait for him to ask the questions. But she could also tell that he was straining himself to do this to her.

"Question one. Do you like me?"

She just nodded her head dumbly as a smile curved his lips. Her reward was a faster rhythm, but it wasn't too fast where she would reach her peak.

"Next question then. Do you care about me?"

Before she could nod her head Tala was kissing and licking her neck. Her back arched against his chest. With his thrusting, his chest was scraping against her hard aching nipples. She let out a groan of need. Still he didn't stop.

"Yes." It was her only answer that she could think of. With all of this going on how could she think?

"Why?" His voice was serious and held a bit of menace in it that made her hesitate for a moment.

"Because…because I...I…I love you damn it! I wouldn't have sex with you if I didn't Tala." She raised her hand and put it on his cheek making him turn his head towards hers. All motion stopped, but she didn't care right then. "Tala I wouldn't give myself over to just anyone. I want you, I need you, I love you with all my heart. No strings attached to it I swear." He bent his head and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I love you too Amy."

With that said he took his sweet time making her come again and again. He couldn't get enough of her. By the time he was done he was sore all over his body.

Some how they had made it back to the bed. At the moment Tala didn't care. He flopped down next to Amy as he started to fall asleep. For once he was more than content, he was happy. Amy watched him drift off to sleep and thought about the oddest thing.

"I wonder if Mat will care that we didn't show up today for the shoot?"


	12. Chapter 12

The End?!

Tala woke to the cold and realized that he and Amy were no longer in the tub, but the bed. The covers had been thrown on the floor and Amy was cuddled close to him. His arms were around her waist holding her and trying to protect her at the same time. He looked down at her sleeping form and wanted to cry out injustice. Why was it that HE had to be the one to fall in love with her? Tala cursed himself silently. Not only had he slept with her, but his heart now belonged to her as well.

He was reluctant to leave her in the bed, by herself. Tala wanted the first thing for her to see when she woke up was him. His heart ached at the thoughts going through his mind. This was, no is the hardest thing he would ever have to do in his life. He was and will always be a coward when it came to things like this. Tala could feel her stiring in her sleep and all he wanted to do was lay down next to her. His heart was breaking by the second and the longer he stayed there the more likely he would back out of his plan.

All the money in the world wouldn't be able to make him forget her. Her laugh, her smile, and her responses to him. She didn't treat him like a playboy, she treated him like a normal person. That's what made this parting even harder. Tala wished that she had been some what like the other women, but she just couldn't be. It would have made their parting easier on him. A selfish thought, but one that he wanted so badly.

His chest ached as he walked out of the room with his cloths on. He couldn't even give her a good-bye kiss. If his goal is to be achived he had to destroy what they were starting. For her protection he needed to hurt her. Tears threatended to come out of his eyes and he knew why. She would always be the keeper of his heart.

--

She stirred in her sleep and realized that the once warm bed now was not so warm any more. Her eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the light. Just as her eyes were ready and she had regained more of her conscience, she heard the roar of a motorcycle. By this time Amy couldn't believe that he would do this to her. Not after last night, not after his confession, not after she gave him her heart! Amy looked out the window as he left and saw all the prof she needed. He really was leaving her and throwing away all that he had said.

Her tears were burning her cold body as she walked away from the window. This betrayal wasn't enough to deter her. She had a resolve to go and ask him herself, why he had left. _Maybe he has something important to do? Yea it must be that._Amy found her discarded clothing and put them back on. When she finished she went to the bed and took the sheets off. No one could know that Tala had had her, had molded her body for his own. She wanted to cry, but stopped herself and yanked the sheets off. Having no clue what to do with them she stuffs them in between the bed. Amy left the room after that and closed the door silently. This was still one of her most precious memories and one that she would never forget.

--few weeks later

"Aren't you happy Amy?"

The dazed bride looks over to her new husband Brooklyn. _He wasn't even here._It was official now Brooklyn they were married, but not out of love, more like kindness. It was because Amy had just found out two weeks ago that she was going to have Tala's child. What hurt her the most was that he had rejected her when she had confronted him that day.

flash back

She ran out the house after Tala and thought better to get a car. Amy had just learned to drive, but she was going to be fine considering they only lived twenty minutes from each other. Her heart was pounding as she got into the car and pulled out of the garage. This was it, she was leaving and hoping that he wouldn't mind her following him. As the car went down the road she saw skid marks on the ground.

"Why the heck...?"

She slammed on the breaks as she saw blood trail towards the bike. Amy got out really fast, hoping that Tala wasn't the at the end of the trail of blood. Her heart stopped as she saw someone else. Someone just as important to her. Tears flowed out of her eyes as she looked at the lifeless body. _John...no...NO!...NO! _Denying it wasn't enough as it was, so she walked over to the babies body and saw another body. None other than his mothers body. Amy cried out as she saw a third body. _No please don't let it be him...please don't be him! _Her body moved on it's own as she walked over to the last body. Just as she was closing in on it, the body moved.

Amy ran over to the person hoping to save them. There was no end to her agony as she saw Sarah on the pavement, but at the same time she felt relief. It was wrong to feel that, but she just couldn't help it. Tears flowed over the rim of her eyes as she laid her friends head to rest. This was too much and it was going too far. _Boris will die by my hand! _Having a new resolve she went on and raced to Tala's home.

As she approached his home, she felt her chest tighten. To meet him again was one of the best and worst feelings that she had ever felt. She knew this day would determine the way their relationship went. Amy got out of her car and was greeted by one the servants there. He pulled her off to the side rather forcefully.

"The master wishes to not be disturbed at the moment. He said to not let any whores enter his home and that he needed rest from leaches like you." She just looked at him like he was crazy, but this was the first man that she had ever seen Tala employ, so maybe he was new here.

"Sorry, but I have some very important business to discuss with your "master", so if you could let me go I would be grateful." With that she shoved him aside and walked right into Tala's home. Luckily for her he had walked pass one of the windows, so she knew where he was. As she walked through his house she noticed that there wasn't anyone around. No one was there and it looked like no one was coming back. She walked blindly into a wall then and fell over. It really was a wall because it was cold and hard.

She looked up hoping it was Tala, but it wasn't. For a moment she thought she had heard someone call out her name, but she dismissed it as a delusion. Right now she could see straigh and that was a problem. Amy stumbled and fell to the floor crying. The last thing she heard before the darkness consumed her was a question.

"Why'd you come back to me?" _Because that's how much I love you._

end flash back

_It seems like a dream, but it's not. I can't believe this. What's more I can't believe that Brooklyn is being so kind to me. _Tears blurred her vision as she walked down the steps and into the limo. She finally broke down in the car and he comforted her. Cooing words of kindness and gently holding her. Maybe in time she would learn to love him, maybe just maybe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! It is the end for this couple. Tragic and yes they do have another story coming up. Oi and sorry for it's shortness! XD


	13. Chapter 13

Here's a short preview of one of a scene in their next story. Which won't be for a looooooooong time...XD

She walked down the well worn out path. There was no way that she could've gotten lost and there was no way no one couldn't find her right? Well if nobody came down the path in ten minutes she was going to be in big trouble. Amy had told her not to walk down this way and she had said to keep an eye out for weird things, but she had never guessed that Amy was also telling her to not follow the path. The young girl just lets out a sigh. Shows her for not listening to her aunt.

--

Amy paced out on the patio. _Where is she?! I told her to not wander off, but she did any ways?! _Seeing how distressed his mother looked the young boy simply stayed silent. He could tell she wanted to scream, but knew she wouldn't. His mom was the prettiest person in the world or at least in his world. The only thing that made him wonder was why she had shiny blue hair while he had a red orange hair color. Sure his dad had orange hair, but that didn't make sense to him. Hey he may only be three, but he knew his colors and his dad didn't have the same hair color. Deciding that the thought hurt his head too much he gave up on the hair color issuse for now. So instead he sat down right in front of his moms pacing path and waited for her to notice him. That didn't work because all she did was walk around him.

--

He knew she hated him and by all rights she should, but he just couldn't get her off his mind. Brooklyn was supposed to be with her, but they had gotten a divorce and there was nothing he could do about that. Not that it was a good thing that they were married in the first place. No he still felt betrayed by her because of that, but more than anything he was pissed because she had his kid before they divorced. That didn't help him cool his temper. Tala was out for answers and it seemed like Amy was the only one who would give him the answers he wanted. He knows she'll give him the answers he wants and even more if he can get away with it.


End file.
